Lost Friendship
by TL22
Summary: The once tight relationship the gang had was fractured. Could they regain what they once had or do they even want to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have decided to rewrite the story Lost Friendship. I felt it had lost it's way and I wanted to clean the story up to make it easier to read.**

**A/N2 If you read my story Donna and Hyde you will find it is more or less an introduction to this story**

**Point place 1991**

**HYDE AND DONNA**

Donna had decided to stay in Point Place. She secured a job with the NBC affiliate in Milwaukee, WTMJ. Donna still worked for the network. She was on call for any breaking major news stories in the area. Her duties at the station were mostly off air. Background investigations and some producing.. This lowered her profile, so she could get around in relative peace.. Hyde suggested she dye her distinctive red hair, any color, but blonde. Hyde and Donna maintained an exclusive relationship. No declarations of undying love, but they had a comfortable affectionate relationship. With the new contract Donna had taken a substantial pay cut. Upon comparing the cost of living between Point Place, and New York City, she really did not lose a thing.

Donna and Hyde had dinner plans for the evening. Hyde had found some little hole in the wall, which supposedly had great food. Donna admitted to herself that Hyde had a knack for sniffing out great restaurants that were off the beaten path.

Donna was brushing her long red hair when the phone rang. She picked it up at the second ring. "Pinciotti here."

"Change of plans dear. Red wants to use the Corvette so why don't you pick me up?"

"Okay give me about thirty minutes. Bye dear." Donna turned back to the mirror. At thirty one the years had been kind to her. She struck several poses trying to make up her mind if she should wear her hair loose or in a pony tail. Loose won.

There was an upside and a downside in going out with Hyde. On one hand you did not really have to dress up much. Jeans and a blouse usually covered it. Sometimes a sweater. When she managed to drag him to a more formal event; he always complimented her on how beautiful she looked, which stroked her ego a lot more than she let on. Donna was not quite sure if she was in love with Hyde. He was a tall muscular guy, and she liked being seen with him. Hyde treated her with respect. The surliness that marred his early years was gone.

Donna looked around her apartment. All lights off, no water running. Satisfied she picked up a overnight bag and after a moments hesitation; decided to take a light jacket with her. After she exited her apartment she tested the lock. Satisfied she left the building and walked to her 1991 gun metal gray Porsche 911.

Donna had listened to one to many raves by Hyde about his Corvette. The red head decided to do him one better, thus the Porsche. Donna was able to make a large down payment which left her monthly payments quite low. Every time Donna thought about Hyde's introduction to her new car; she laughed He said all the correct things, nice car, great color, did you rob a bank? He also muttered show off bitch, but Donna knew that was said with out malice, She knew Hyde was upstaged which made her feel good.

Donna arrived at the Forman house and without knocking she walked in.. Kitty and Red were at the table having a early evening cocktail. Donna gave them each a kiss on the top of the head. On her way to the fridge for a beer; she noticed the oven was in use, and there was a pot of potatoes on the stove. So much for the Corvette cover story. When she sat down Red glared at her and shook his head. "What is with you kids and my beer? Do you think I buy it for you? Do I come to your house and take your beer?"

"Hush Red you have plenty of beer." Kitty turned to Donna and inquired. "So what are your plans for tonight dear?"

"Not quite sure Kitty. Hyde heard of some very good restaurant near Chicago, so we will be spending the night.

Hyde made his entrance, dressed in jeans with a beige sweater she had bought for him, and a very expensive looking pair of loafers.

"Oh Steven you look so handsome, gushed Kitty."

Hyde gave her an affectionate hug." You always say that Mrs Forman."

Donna thought it was interesting that Hyde called Red, Red, but Kitty was always Mrs Forman

"Mrs Forman we are going to Fox Lake Illinois. It is a small town this side of Chicago, and of course the town is on Fox Lake." Hyde handed Red a paper with a number scrawled on it. "This is the number of the motel where we will be staying."

"How long will you be gone?"

"One night maybe two nights Red."

Donna who had been sitting quietly, decided it was time to strike. "Hey Red where are you going in the Corvette tonight?"

Red turned to face her with a puzzled look on his face. "I am going someplace in the Corvette?"

Hyde, reached into his pocket, then tossed the keys on the table. "Come on Red, don't you remember?"

Kitty jumped up in joy. "I didn't know you were taking me out tonight Red. I would not have started dinner. Why didn't you say something?"

Red glared at Hyde. "You will have a bill for my expenses tonight, Leave before my foot finds someplace to put its self."

Donna looked at Hyde and smirked. "Busted. Just admit you wanted to ride in the Porsche.

"Whatever Donna. Let's go."

"You kids have fun and drive safe"

As soon as they left the house Donna flipped Hyde the keys. "Okay drive." and started laughing. "Hyde, Hyde score another one for team Donna."

Hyde did have to admit, he really liked driving the Porsche. For brute power and acceleration the Corvette was the better car. For handling and top end the Porsche was the better car. Which he would never admit to Donna.

Donna sat quietly as she watched Hyde smoothly shift gears and navigate the quiet streets of Point Place. Donna had to admit to herself, Hyde knew how to drive the Porsche. Seeing the obvious pleasure he had in driving her car, gave her a warm nice feeling inside. Maybe she was falling in love with him.

Hyde entered the interstate and accelerated to 70MPH, tuned the radio to the local public radio station, which was playing light classical music. Donna knew that she was the only person in the world, that knew Hyde liked to listen to classical music while driving. They once had a long discussion on the influence of classical music on rock and roll. Hyde held the Moody Blues as the prime example and then traced the influence to bands like ELO. Donna was amazed at his knowledge of music and the history of music. She once asked him if he had taken college courses in music. His reply was classic Hyde. "No, just used the ears."

"Hyde, tell me about this place we are going to."

Hyde reached over and turned the radio down. "Actually Kelso told me about the restaurant, and I think W.B. turned him on to it. Supposedly the food is out of this world, and they also have Oysters from the Eastern Shore of Virginia."

"What is so special about them?"

"They have a unique salty taste. So obviously you have to eat them raw. The best way is to take the shell and sort of slurp it out. Juice and all."

"Oh gross, I think I will pass on those things, So we are taking this trip on the word of Kelso?"

Hyde checked the mirrors before replying "Yeah, why not, he likes to eat, and eat well. I think a lot of Angie's tastes are rubbing off on him."

Donna shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position, and let the conversation die out. She enjoyed looking out the window at the poles going past, the different cars. Donna found herself reverting to a game she played as a child. Looking at cars, and the people in them. Trying to figure out where they were going and what kind of people they were. A little game she used to play, that most likely made her a very good reporter.

Hyde turned the radio back up. Donna and him never had a problem a with lack of conversation. They were comfortable with each other in silence. Donna's hand was resting on the center console, She felt Hydes big hand cover hers and give her hand a light squeeze. A little jolt of electricity ran through her body. Oh boy she thought. She looked at Hyde and had the greatest urge to say I love you.

Hyde broke the silence by saying "Fox Lake five miles."

"Good I am getting hungry. You told me about the oysters, but you never told me about what sort of restaurant this is, French, Italian, Indian, Spanish?"

"It's Italian Donna."

"Good" She loved Italian food, but had never mastered the art of cooking Italian; even though her heritage was half Italian.

Hyde smoothly navigated the exit ramp, made a right turn at the stop sign, and drove toward the lights about a half mile away "There it is Donna, our lodging for the night."

Donna remembered one time they had stopped for the night, and when they entered the room, the bed bugs turned the sheets back, which sent them back out into the night looking for another motel. Since then Hyde always researched the motel/hotels they stayed in. Basically if it was not a higher end chain, you did not know what you were getting. This was a Holiday Inn, so she knew it was okay. She looked over Hyde's shoulder as he was signing them in. Mr and Mrs Steven Hyde he entered on the registration card.

Another warm feeling swept through her body. What is the matter with me today. She wondered.

They took the elevator to the third floor and found their room 314. Hyde opened the door, flipped on the light and both of them took a survey of the room. Standard motel room, Two double beds a writing desk, small fridge, night stand, a round table, and a TV

Hyde turned to Donna and said with a smile. "Which bed do you want?"

Donna put her arms around Hyde who was still holding the overnight bags and nibbled on his ear, then worked her way down his jaw line, then met his lips where her tongue parted his lips and met his tongue.

Donna pulled away and coyly asked. "Which bed do you want Steven?" Donna was also thinking to herself, I need to get out of here now, or there will be no dinner tonight.

Hyde was taken back by Donna's sudden passionate kiss. Not that he minded. In fact, he flat out loved it. Man she could turn him on, he thought.

Donna could read Hyde by looking into his eyes, and right now his eyes said quickie. "No no Hyde I am starving lets go eat." Donna smirked, what a tease I am she thought.

"Donna you are a bad girl. I love it, lets go."

The couple exited the motel and Donna took his arm. Leisurely they walked toward the lake. Hyde kept trying to get a mental image of very naked Donna out of his mind. "So Donna was that a preview of later?"

Donna laughed, "We'll see". At 31 years of age Donna did not have a long list of lovers, Eric, one in Los Angles, one in New York, and Hyde. She called herself a serial monogamist.

They arrived at the restaurant. It was a wooden ramshackle building next to the lake. At the rear of the building there was a dock that extended out into the turned to Hyde. "Are you sure this thing is not going to fall into the water."

"Nah it will be fine. It has been here for fifty years or so."

They walked into a noisy cheerful room, The aromas assaulted them. The undefined wonderful smells of many dishes being cooked at the same time. The music of Al Martino, was playing in the background.

Donna saw Hyde slip the hostess a twenty, The hostess led them to a table by the rear window so they could look over the lake. A couple of moments later their waitress came by and placed two menus on the table. "Good evening. Would you like drinks before you order?"

"Yes please. I will take a Tanqueray and tonic with a twist of lime. What would you like Donna?"

"A White Russian sounds good, and could you have the bartender use Kaluha and Absolut vodka?

"Yes I will. Anything else?"

Hyde looked at Donna who shook her head. "No that should do it." The waitress then did an about face and walked toward the bar

Hyde looked at Donna who gazing out the window. He thought to himself, She is a beautiful girl, It actually surprised him that they fell into such a comfortable relationship. Donna wasn't needy like Jackie. He put Jackie out of his mind. Hyde wondered what he would do if they broke up. He did not like that thought either.

The noise level of the restaurant was at a comfortable level. You could converse in normal tones. Hyde noticed that the music switched from Al Martino to Perry Como.

The waitress arrived with their drinks, and asked them if they were ready to order. Donna noticed that she had a stray stand of hair that she kept brushing off her face. Without a word Donna reached into her purse and handed the waitress a bobby pin. The startled waitress thanked her, and scurried off.

"What are you laughing at Hyde?"

"I think you scared her. We did not get to place our order. Actually I am in no rush."

"She is young Steven, I was just trying to help. No rush here, In fact I think I would like to enjoy this drink before I make a decision on what to order. If the food is as good as it smells, I am going to have to do a few extra sessions at the gym. This menu is fabulous, I want to order all of it."

Hyde laughed "You keep ordering those White Russians, your going to have to move to a gym." Hyde then sat back and stared out the window, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Steven?"

Hyde turned to Donna, and stretched his legs. "You know I was thinking about all of us twelve years ago and how things turned out so different then what I would have guessed. If you had asked me to predict how all of us turned out, I would have never picked what is a reality now."

"People grow and change Hyde."

The waitress came back. "I am so sorry I forgot to take your order."

"We haven't figured out the entree yet, but I will take a dozen of those oysters you have from Virginia."

Donna added. "I will take the cheesy tomato and basil Bruschetta, and please bring us a wine list."

The waitress, with her wild strand of hair tamed left for the bar.

"What's the matter Donna, no dago red for you tonight?"

"I'll dago red you," Donna started to rip off pieces of her napkin dip it in water and throw the pieces at Hyde.

Hyde caught her arm and pulled her toward him, leaned over and kissed her, not the chaste peck on the lips, but the deep mind blowing kiss that sent shivers down her body. He pulled away and looked into her green eyes. Donna stared back into his clear blue eyes. She thought she heard Hyde whisper "I love you"

Hyde, thinking to himself "Did I say what I think I said? Do I really feel that way?" He found himself kissing her again. They broke apart, the waitress was standing there with their appetizers.

Hyde looked up at the waitress. "Sorry just set it on the table."

Donna's breathing was returning to normal, she noticed that the place was no longer silent. The sounds of people and music slowly invaded her senses. God where did that kiss take her. What is the matter with me today. She could not believe how much she was turned on. Donna thought to herself if he was sitting next to me and touched me, I think I would have a Meg Ryan moment.

Donna glanced over at Hyde who was laughing "What are you laughing about?"

Hyde still laughing said. "The waitress told me she knew what the oysters were for."

"Bitch."

Donna watched Hyde, happily slurping down the oysters, He would put a tiny tad of cocktail sauce on the oyster and it was down the hatch, She looked at the remaining oysters and decided it was a good thing he kissed her before he ate those things. Now her Bruschetta was off the charts wonderful. "Hyde, do not even think about kissing me in the foreseeable future."

Hyde, wiped his mouth with a napkin. "And why is that Donna?"

"Those things you ate." She was looking at him with a serious expression on her face. "They look disgusting."

Hyde looked at her and noticed she was trying her best to keep a laugh in. "Your lucky if I kiss you. I can smell the garlic from that Bruschetta from here. They both started laughing, Donna noticed the waitress standing there with her order pad. Man her timing sucks she thought

"Have you decided on what you would like?" she said sweetly.

"Yes" Hyde replied. "I will have the Linguine Frutti di Mare and you Donna?"

Donna looked up, paused. "I will take the Scampi Mediterranea,"

Hyde added. "Could you please bring us our salads, some bread and a bottle of the Pinot Noir?"

"You know Hyde, it is a shame this place does not have dancing."

Hyde agreed and made a mental note; that next time they did this, there would be dancing.

Donna was getting caught up in the smooth voice of the singer "Steven do you have any idea who that is?"

"Julius LaRosa" he said with out hesitation.

Donna put her hand over his, looked out over the lake at the lights on the opposite shore, and wondered what was behind those lights. She shook her head and said to herself, I do love him. She turned to Hyde "No way, how can you make up a name like that and expect me to believe it?"

"Would you like to make a bet Donna?"

"Sure how much?"

"Not how much Donna". Then Hyde leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If I win your going to do..." …...Dona thinking to herself, I was going to do that anyway. "Okay Hyde and if I win you give me the keys to the Corvette and you have to drive around town in your company truck."

Of course keeping with her knack of bad timing, the waitress showed up, with the salads, bread and wine. She set the dishes on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes there is, who is that singer on your background music?"

"Oh, that's Julius LaRosa, one of the owners favorite singers."

Donna looked at Hyde who was sitting back in his seat with a evil grin on his face. "One for team Hyde"

"Hyde." Donna asked seriously. "How do you know who these people are? You're a rock and roll guy, and don't give me that smart ass answer; it's the ears."

"I am in the business of selling records, and cassettes. A lot of music that is sold is not rock and roll., Red took a chance on me when he loaned me the money to buy that store from WB, I figured I had better really learn what I was doing. There is a niche for obscure artists. So I keep catalogues of just about any music I can find. It's not smart for me to keep them in my inventory, but I do know where to find the records and cassettes. With that said Hyde pulls up his sweater exposing a Led Zepplin tee shirt, "Rock and roll forever." Then he laughed.

"Donna, there has been something bothering me for quite some time, and I am not really sure what to do."

Donna felt a little sliver of fear. Thinking to herself. I hope this is not the we have to define our relationship talk. That was the talk that usually started the downhill slide to the break up. Donna put her fork down and leaned back in her chair. "What is it Steven?"

"Me living at the Forman's, Eric and Jackie."

"Oh, for a minute I thought we were going to have the relationship discussion."

Hyde just looked at her funnily. "Huh?"

"Forget what I said. What is the problem?"

"I live at the Forman's, Eric and Jackie avoid the place. They will always find an excuse for not attending any holiday dinners such as Thanksgiving. Which in Mrs Forman's mind, is the holy grail of cooking and family time. I know it hurts her that they do not come. You and I have had dinner there with Casey and Laurie, and it is fun."

"Your know Steven, who knew, with their background, they were going to turn out as super mom and dad. Their kids even behave."

"Donna do you have any problem being around Casey?"

"No, why should I, he is from the past, Actually I like him. He is a fun guy to be around and it does not hurt that he owns a bar"

The Waitress showed up with the main course. She efficiently placed the plates on the table "Enjoy your meal and let me know if you need anything else"

"Will do, but please check back on us, in case we would like another bottle of wine."

The background music changed again, "Okay Hyde, who is it?"

"Easy, Vic Damone. Are you interested in making another wager?"

"I believe you, My God Steven this smells wonderful. There is more on this plate than I could ever eat."

"Donna let's finish this conversation after we eat." Donna and Hyde proceed to attack their meals as if it was the last supper.'

"I don't know how you do it Steven, You can find the most wonderful places."

They ate in relative silence, punctuated, by pass the bread, pass the salt, and comments on how good the food was. Hyde pushed his plate away, "That is it. I can't eat any more."

He looked around and saw that the dinner crowd was thinning and most of the people were at the bar. Donna finally finished. "So what do you think Big Red?"

Nobody had called her that in a long time. "What can I say Steven it was fantastic and we are out of wine."

Hyde looked around for the waitress. "You know Donna she is always underfoot except when you need her."

"I know, I ought to take my damned bobby pin back."

"I know how to get her here, Donna." and he leaned across the table and kissed her The unexpected kiss rocked her.

"Excuse me is there anything else I can do for you?" They both started laughing. The waitress startled by the laughter asked "Did I do anything wrong?"

Donna replied."Not at all. We just need another bottle of wine."

Hyde neatly stacked all his plates, and put his used napkins on top, so the waitress could easily take them away. He let out a sigh, "Okay Donna let me finish."

Donna pulled her chair closer to the table so they could talk more intimately. The waitress showed up with the bottle of wine. Hyde gestured for her to sit it on the table. "Don't worry about pouring the wine, and I don't think we are interested in dessert." He looked at Donna, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay Donna, The main problem with me living with the Formans is that Jackie and Eric stay away. I feel as if I am depriving the Formans of their grand children. I'd move out Donna, but I like to keep an eye on them. They are the only parents I have, and I love them like that."

"Steven you realize you spend half of your time at my place."

I know, but I really should do something. Rent, or buy a small condo near them, That way Jackie and Eric can come over all they want. I wish I could settle this thing with Jackie, It's been over ten years, and I am still the great Satan."

"I know how you feel Hyde. Eric blames me for all sorts of crap. Actually he is damn lucky he and Jackie got together. She did a lot for him. She gave him the self confidence I never could. You know what's funny Hyde?"

"What?"

Remember when you had that crush on me when I was sixteen?"

Hyde laughed, "I told you then, you should have picked me over the neighbor boy. See look where you are now. With me."

"Do you think we can call them and go over there and try to talk to them."

"Donna, what happens when you run into them?"

"Well, Jackie will speak to me, and ask me how I am, but that is about it. Eric just gives me a nod and moves on."

"You see Donna, I get nothing. Jackie looks right though me. You know the odd thing is, Eric is not even friendly with Casey, I guess because he took you out. On the other hand Jackie gets along fine with him, but has little to say to Laurie. I guess on account of their rivalry over Kelso."

"Hyde, this is confusing. You can't tell who is mad at who with out a score card, and you know maybe you are not the only reason they stay away."

"How so?"

"Casey and Laurie she replied."

"You have a good point. I did not think about that. Anyway, I don't think a call will work. I think the best way to talk to them. Is to run into them." Hyde looked up at Donna. "You know by accident of course."

From what I can tell Hyde I don't think they are aware we are dating. They may think we hang out some, but not the relationship we have."

"Again your probably right Donna. I know Red and Mrs. Formans don't talk about me to them, and they don't talk about them to me. They are not much for carrying tales. Of the old gang the only ones Eric and Jackie speak to is Brooke and Fez. When Kelso married Angie He sort of defected to my side. As he is technically my brother in law. You and I have nothing to do with them, and Brooke to me is a girl Kelso knocked up, A very nice lady, but I have nothing in common with her. Fez, where ever Jackie goes he goes."

Donna knew that if she invited Hyde to live with her, it would be a mistake. Maybe someday, but not now. Even as much as she cared for him, and she knew deep down he cared for her. It would be a disaster. They both loved being together, but they needed that alone time. The alone time that used to drive Eric crazy, and bring out all his insecurities. She felt Hyde take her hand. "Come on Donna."

She broke her thoughts and looked at Hyde who was standing there with the bottle of wine. "Come on." As he gently pulled her from her seat.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see."

Hyde opened the door to the dock. They stepped into the chilly evening. The good thing was they were in the lee of the wind.

Donna heard the soft tones of some unknown singer through the outdoor speakers. Hyde took a swig from the bottle and offered it to Donna, she took one also, Hyde took the bottle back and placed it on the table. He looked at Donna, half hidden in the shadows, the light framing half her face, the occasional small puff of wind blowing her long red hair across her face.

"May I have the honor of this dance? 

Donna smiled, this was typical Hyde. Totally unexpected and out of character. "Of course you may."

Their waitress paused and looked at the dancing couple on the deck. She snickered Not much of a dance she thought, but some real good foreplay. She wished her boyfriend was a romantic.

The two of them danced slowly on the deck, oblivious to the chill, only breaking their embrace to take a drink of wine. Hyde had never been so content in his life.

"Steven." Donna said softly "Lets settle the bill. I want to go back to motel, and use your body like a jungle gym."

Hyde collected his thoughts, took Donna by the arm and they entered the virtually empty restaurant. He found their waitress. Paid the bill left a bigger tip then he should have. The waitress thanked him and added. "Your going to need those oysters." Donna was about to make a comment, so he quickly kissed her to keep her quiet.

"Lets go. They walked back to the motel holding hands in silence, each one lost in their thoughts of what was going to happen next.

Upon entering the motel, Hyde put his arm around Donna and walked to the front desk "Any messages for room 314." The clerk scanned the message board. "Just one Mr Hyde" And handed him the note, which he scanned briefly. "That can wait till morning." Donna started nibbling on his ear.

Hyde grinned and waved good night to the desk staff.

The older of the two clerks waited till they were in the elevator and gone, He turned to the younger clerk. "Do you know who that was?"

He looked at the registration card. Yeah, a Mr and Mrs Steven Hyde. So?"

No

"No dummy. The woman he was with."

"You mean Mrs Hyde?"

"Don't you ever watch something on TV besides cartoons. That was Donna Pinciotti."

"Donna who?"

"Donna Pinciotti, She used to be on the news all the time. Every one thought she was going to get her own show. Then about a year ago she dropped mostly out of sight, and is just seen on occasion."

"So why do we care?"

"She must have gotten married, to this Hyde guy, That has to be the reason she is hardly seen anymore. No one knows about this. Find me the number to the Chicago Tribune."

He called and the switchboard operator routed his call to the gossip column desk. As expected an answering machine picked up. The clerk slowly and distinctly recited into the answering machine "To call him in regards to a one Donna Pinciotti." And left his home number.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**ERIC AND JACKIE**

Jackie Forman was cleaning up after dinner. She looked through the doorway to the den where she saw her husband Eric,playing with their two children. That sight always made her happy. She considered herself lucky that her and Eric became a couple then married.. They spent most of their early years not really liking each other.

Her kitchen was bright and cheerful, like herself. Bright white ceilings, with very pale yellow walls. The trim was painted bright white also. Every room in Jackie's house had a different color, but she kept the white ceilings, because the made the rooms look bigger.

Jackie and Eric had a son and a daughter. Their son was seven and his sister four. James was an average sized boy with dark hair like Jackie. He loved baseball and football to the delight of his grandfather. Eva, their daughter a lively blonde girl, with mismatched Jackie eyes. Laurie and Kitty were blonde so the blonde gene reappeared again. When told to do something Eva's response was why, and then she would do what ever she wanted. For some reason she listened to Eric. A daddy's little girl they all reasoned.

"Eric, she called. Bedtime for the kiddies."

Eric glanced up at his beautiful wife, standing there in her apron, a curly lock of hair making a comma over her forehead. "Okay dear, I have it."

"Come kids, daddy's going to read you a story about how Flash Gordon saved the world from Ming the Merciless." Eric's fascination with Star Wars eventually led him back to the space exploits of earlier heroes.

After fifteen minutes Eric returned down stairs, walked over to the couch where his wife was curled up watching television, gave her a kiss and copped a feel.

"Pervert" Jackie said with a smile. "But I love it."

Laughing he retreated to his recliner, and started to read the newspaper. This was their favorite time of day. Jackie and Eric just relaxed in the company of each other. Upon Eric's return from Africa he became of all things a land surveyor. Eric was good in math and learned to like the outdoors in Africia. He sort of fell into the job. While attending college to become a teacher, he needed to make some extra money, so he answered an ad. Three months later he quit college and became a full time surveyor's apprentice. Eric took math courses and civil engineering courses at the local junior college. Eric started his own surveyors business two years ago.

Jackie's goal of becoming a TV star did not work out, but it was for the best. There was no way she could have done it and raised her children properly. Jackie did have an half our home crafts show on a local channel after the noon news. Kitty came over and baby sat while she was at work. Jackie and Eric seldom visited Eric's parents on account of Hyde still living there.

Eric and Jackie knew that Hyde had become very successful with the record store. On the rare occasions they ran into him, Jackie would totally ignore him, and Eric would just say a curt hello and move on. They both thought he was a bit of a show off driving around in his Corvette.

About a year ago Donna returned to Point Place. They wondered if she was pregnant or something. Why would she walk away from a major job with the news division of NBC. After time that proved not to be true. They ran into her on occasion. Jackie was fairly friendly with her, but Eric would just nod and then ignore Donna. To Jackie and Eric's surprise Donna also purchased a fancy sports car. Which seemed out of character for her. Eric wondered if they bought the cars to satisfy how empty their lives must be. Jackie figured that Donna and Hyde were friendly, but when the thought of them dating went through her mind; she discarded it instantly. Hyde was to mercurial for the intently focused Donna. He would drive her crazy.

The house settled down to the nightly routine. Jackie was watching her girlie girlie programs as Eric called them, and Eric was reading the newspaper. Eric liked to read the local paper, which did not have much in it, but you got all the local news, then he would read the Chicago Tribune to see what was going on in the world.

Jackie was cozily snuggled in on the couch under a colorful quilt she had made. She was waiting to see what new horrible fate was to befall her heroine, Lynn, on her favorite show, The Halls of Justice.

"HOLY SHIT Jackie,"

Jackie jumped a foot, which was a neat trick since she was prone. "Good God Eric, Did they make another Star Wars movie?"

"No Jackie. Let me read this to you. This is from the gossip section of the Tribune. You know the column Winchell Walter writes. Listen to this."

"Mystery solved. Last Friday night at Fox Lake Illinois. Donna Pinciotti, who was a sure thing for great things at NBC news, till her sudden puzzling vastly reduced on air time. Ms Pinciotti who is rarely seen on the air lately. Is now Mrs Steven Hyde. This reporter has no knowledge of when or where the new Mrs Hyde was married, but that is reason she most likely has dropped out of sight. The happy couple was spotted together at the Holiday Inn in Fox Lake. The desk clerk confirmed that she was registered with her husband a Mr Steven Hyde, and they were very affectionate toward each other. Mrs Hyde was slightly intoxicated and was nibbling on her husbands ear the desk clerk reported."

Eric looked up a Jackie, who was staring at him with her mouth hanging open and a look of total disbelief on her face. "No way Eric. We would have heard of this."

Eric jumped up almost knocking the lamp over. "Jackie, How did this happen?"

Jackie stood up, almost falling as she was tangled up in her quilt "Call your mother."

Eric ran into the kitchen with Jackie following him He picked up the antique looking phone Jackie liked and dialed the familiar number. Third ring his mother answered. "Mom he started to say..."

"Hi honey how are my grand kids? Is Jackie doing well?"

"Mom you were just here this afternoon, they are fine, look.."

"Oh good Eric, I will bring over some meat loaf tomorrow. So Jackie won't have to cook."

"MOM." Eric yelled. "When did Hyde and Donna get married?"

"Hyde and Donna married she repeated. Oh it must have been when they went to Fox Lake last weekend."

"Hey Red, Steven, and Donna got married. Isn't that wonderful." Then she said something that tore into Eric's heart, "Oh Red now both of my sons are married. Eric I'll see you tomorrow. I have to call Donna to congratulate her" Then Kitty hung up the phone.

Eric stood there with the now silent receiver to his ear. Jackie walked over and hugged him, "You look like you just got hit with a club."

"My mom said they got married in Fox Lake and basically hung up on me to call them at Donna's"

Jackie took her husbands hand and led him to the couch. He looked as he was in shock. She was in shock also, but Jackie knew how to conceal it.. They were going to have a long night. It wasn't that she had any doubts about her love for Eric, or his love for her, but this was something she never would have guessed in a million years.

After Kitty hung up the telephone with Eric, Red asked her. "How many nips of Kahlua have you had tonight?"

Kitty turned to him and said in that low tone when she was not happy, "What do you mean Red?"

"Kitty, they are not married."

"How do you know Red?"

"Simple Kitty" Red said, as he drummed his fingers on the table. "They would have told us."

Jackie and Eric were sitting at their kitchen table. "Jackie this is like Ming joining forces with Darth Vader. A match made in hell." He lamented.

Jackie was totally surprised at the turn of events and was wondering why she was even upset. Jackie did admit to herself that she was a bit jealous that Donna succeeded where she could not by getting Steven Hyde to the alter. Even after Donna's career soared and she stayed in a little local cable channel she was not jealous of Donna. Jackie had her two children and a man she loved, Donna had nothing, but fame and money. Boy had her outlook changed she thought.

Eric was angry, Hyde seemed to take everything that was his, His home, his girlfriend, his parents, He was madly in love with Jackie, but Hyde marrying Donna was the last straw.

"You know what bothers me Jackie? Hyde tooling around Point Place in his Corvette, while mooching off my parents. The next thing you know Donna will be living there with him."

"Eric, I doubt that. I hate to say this and I hate Hyde, but he has always paid rent, Look Eric we are making to much of this. Come on who really gives a crap?"

Eric, stood up from the table. "Your right, as usual, screw them lets go to bed."

DONNA'S APARTMENT

Hyde and Donna lying together on the couch. Donna's apartment almost had a Spartan feel to it. Not to much in the way of decorations. Her university degree, a few pictures of her parents, A very nice picture of her and Steven, with their hands on each others shoulders smiling at each other with a back ground of lake Michigan, and a few of her journalism Awards. The furniture was very functional and very expensive. Donna liked to call her taste simple elegance.

The telephone rang, Donna looked at the clock, 9:05PM she wondered who would be calling at this hour, unless it was work. Donna debated blowing them off, but went ahead and answered the phone.

Hyde, watched Donna, take the telephone away from her ear and look at it. "No No Kitty." Donna made the motion to Hyde of a person taking sips from a cup. "MARRIED, I am not even sure I like him yet."

"No Kitty you would be the first to know if we did anything like that. Yes I am sure. Kitty I don't care what Eric said. How come Steven did not come home after our trip? I guess he felt like hanging out with me. Good night Kitty and again we are not married."

Hyde sat up. "What in the hell was that Donna?"

"I am not sure, Eric called Kitty,and told her we were married."

A puzzled expression crossed Hyde's face. "I wonder what kind of bullshit game he is playing now. What do you mean your not sure you like me?"

"I'll show you how much I don't like you."W ith that said, Donna pushed Hyde to the couch, climbed on top of him. Pulled her sweat shirt over her head.

"Donna, No bra."

"No shit Hyde, lets deal with this in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**CONFRONTATION**

Jackie awoke, and slid out from Eric's embrace. She had to get her family ready for the day. Jackie loved her bedroom with adjoining bath. Her bedroom was spacious, with a small sitting area by a large window; that gave them a view of the field, and adjoining woods. She had french bedroom furniture with light pink walls. Eric had howled when he found out what she was doing, but as Jackie pointed out to him, if she was happy in her bedroom, he would be a lot happier in her bedroom. Eric saw the logic in that. Jackie smiled. She did not marry a dumb man. Jackie showered, went to her vanity, and made sure she was looking good. Which was not very hard.

Jackie entered her kitchen, started the coffee; then checked the calendar to see what was scheduled for her and her children. Nothing out of the ordinary, So now she could plan her lunch and dinner menu's. Jackie thought for a moment and decided to ask Kitty to look after the children for the whole afternoon. Jackie figured she could meet Eric at the mall. Do a bit of shopping and have a drink or two in peace.. The coffee was done so she poured herself a cup with sugar and cream, and awaited the arrival of Eric. As she sat at the table waiting Jackie wondered; how in the hell did Donna get Hyde to the altar, that bugged her. Jackie did not like to lose.

Eric walked out of the bed room and Jackie poured him a cup of coffee. "Good morning dear."

"Good morning Jackie. What do you have planned for the day?"

"Eric I was thinking why don't we meet at the mall later. I want to do some shopping and maybe we will have time for a couple of drinks. I am going to ask your mother if she can watch them later than usual."

"Jackie you know my dad always bitches when you get my mom to stay late."

"True, but Kitty tells me to ignore him and she will deal with him."

After breakfast driving to his shop Eric was thinking about what was in store for him in the afternoon. Shopping with Jackie meant a round of window shopping. Jackie would always ask his advice and then buy what ever she felt like. Eric did admit to himself the upside of a mall visit was that they would have a few drinks and some down time from the kids.

Across town Hyde woke up alone. He stretched, sighed. His eyes followed the trail of clothes that led out the bedroom door to the living room. Shook his head, well that was a good night. Hyde knew it was time to go home. Donna probably would not mind if he stayed a few more days, but he knew that they both valued their alone time. Donna must have woke up late, normally she would have picked up the trail of clothes and had a pot of coffee waiting for him. So Hyde picked up, the clothes and threw them in the hamper, straitened up the house, and realized he had no ride home. Hyde went to the closet Donna set aside for him, and picked out some sweat pants, found one of her UCLA sweat shirts in her closet. Hyde liked to keep himself in shape and the two mile run to the Forman house would be no big deal. It was amazing all the activities he took up, and realized existed once he stopped smoking pot.

The telephone rang, Hyde looked at the caller ID and saw it was Donna's work number. "Pinciotti residence."

"Hyde I know where I called." she said with a laugh. Look Steven you want me to pick you up later and we can go for a drink at the mall and maybe do some shopping?"

"Later sounds good Donna, but I will meet you. I am going to run home and get my car. I have a shipment coming in at the store and I need to be there. What happened? Did you wake up late this morning?"

Donna snickered, Hyde you were there. I don't believe we had much sleep last night."

Hyde laughed. "Who's fault was that?"

"Shut up dear I will see you later, call me when you get a chance."

Hyde hung up, He had never been so comfortable with anyone in his life as he was with Donna. Not even Jackie. Then he just remembered, where in the hell did they get the idea that he and Donna were married?

Donna hung up after her conversation with Hyde. She knew that they would most likely wind up going to dinner someplace. Then she had a mental image of Hyde going though her closet looking for one of her UCLA sweatshirts. Donna had tried giving him a couple, but he said no. Hyde always said, where would I ever wear one of those things. Actually every time he went running he wore one.

Donna arrived at the mall about forty five minutes early. She wanted to do some window shopping before she met Hyde for the evening. Looking around she wondered where her reporting skills had went. It was almost Halloween. The stores were all decorated with ghosts, witches, Pumpkins were every where. She hadn't a clue it was fast approaching till she walked into the mall. So much for keeping abreast of current events. Donna was taking in all the different sights and rounded a corner and smacked squarely into someone. Lying on the floor in front of her was a small woman who was a tangle of arms and legs. Her purse was at least ten feet away. Donna started say how sorry she was and reached down to help the inert woman. One Jackie Forman nee Burkhardt rolled over. "How in the hell did you do it lumberjack.

Donna was taken aback, "Do what?, knock you over? Come on Jackie it was an accident."

Jackie stood up and started dusting her self off, "Come on Donna don't play dumb. How did you do it.

Donna retrieved Jackie's purse and handed it over. "What do you mean how did I knock you over? Easy you're a midget."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, How did you do it? By the way cute sweater. Did Hyde pick it our for you?"

"I buy my own clothes Jackie."

"That sweater is to cute and tasteful. You did not pick it out Donna. It had to be Hyde. Tell me." Jackie demanded. "How did you get Hyde to do it?"

"Jackie Stop talking in circles. Do what?"

"Get him to the altar. What did you do? Don't tell me if it is icky."

"Jackie I did not get anyone to the altar let alone Hyde."

"So, Jackie interrupted, you got married by a justice of the peace?"

Donna shook her head. "Jackie I am not married.,,,,,,,,,,"

"Come on Donna it is in The Chicago Tribune. How did you hide it? I did not even know you were going out with him. He didn't get your pregnant or something?"

"Jackie what papers? No, I am not pregnant. If you paid a visit to Red and Kitty once in awhile; you would know we have been dating for over a year.

"Donna Even I would not even stoop that low to get him to marry me, So you faked a pregnancy to get him."

Donna reached out and grabbed Jackie by the arms. "Listen to me twerp, I am not married, I am not pregnant, I am not anything."

"Donna it was in The Chicago Tribune. The columnist said you gave up your career for love. Actually I did think that was to romantic for you."

Donna looked skyward and thought about the time when she told Jackie that she needed Jackie to live with her, so she could improve her feminine skills. God what did I do to deserve this. "Jackie listen to me. Steven and I date, we occasionally spend a weekend away. I am not pregnant I am not married. I am not even formally going steady or what ever they call it these days."

Jackie looked at Donna wide eyed, "You called him Steven. You're in love with him." Jackie put her hand to her mouth and backed up a couple of steps and looked at Donna with amazement.

Hyde walked into the crowded bar. It was called TGIF, he was not sure what the letters stood for, but he did not like the place. It was bright, noisy, and crowded. Hyde always thought a bar should be dark and quiet, A place where a man could think, and get down to the serious business of drinking. Clean glasses would be optional. Strong whiskey would kill any germs.

A perky little bartender approached him. "What are you going to have and do you need a menu."

Hyde looked her over. Brown hair worn up. A white blouse with some kind of necktie with a name tag telling him her name was Lola. "I'll have a beer."

With a bright smile Lola recited. "Miller, Miller lite, Labatts, Coors, Michelob, Amstel, Budweiser,..."

"Budweiser will be fine."

"Draft or bottle and in drafts we have the 16 ounce and the super 25 ounce size."

"Lola,just reach down into the cooler in front of you, What ever you pull out I will drink.

Lola reached down and pulled out a Zima and placed it in front of Hyde with a bright smile.

Hyde shook his head, the Gods are against me today. "Try again Lola, and change coolers." This time she came up with a Heineken.

"Lola that will be fine. Thank you."

With a big smile on her face. Cash or credit sir.?"

Hyde shook his head, all I want to do is drink a beer not negotiate a contract he thought to himself. Hyde threw down a twenty and hoped she would go away.

Hyde took a couple of pulls on his beer and leaned back to survey the room. He did not see any familiar faces. Not that he expected to see one. Then his eyes rested on Eric Forman. Eric was sitting at a table with two other men. The three men were dressed similar. Khaki pants,light jackets, and muddy work boots. He had heard that Eric now owned a surveying company, Probably him with a few guys from work Hanging out in a bar was not exactly Eric's style. Hyde was about to walk over and ask him about that marriage crap. Hyde thought for a moment and decided this was not the time nor place for that conversation. So he turned back to the bar.

Hyde was working on his second beer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw it was Eric, who had a scowl on his face.

Hyde sized up Eric. Eric had put on weight and muscle over the last ten years. "What's up Eric?

"You know Hyde your a piece of work, You move into my home, you take my parents and now you marry my girl friend.

"Damn Eric, you did not even bother to say hello, Marry your girl friend? Are you and Donna having an affair? Last I knew you were married to Jackie. By the way I am not married."

Eric shook his head. "Hyde when will all the bullshit stop. A article in the Chicago Tribune said you were. Jackie is my wife and you will not talk about her."

"Eric, I gave up smoking dope a long time ago, You are a married man with a family, I suggest you do the same. Give it up. I am not married. By the way what do you care what I do with Donna? In fact I do not understand your hostility toward her."

"You don't understand Hyde, Do you have any idea the time and effort I put into that relationship? Then she runs off to California and dumps me. Yes I am pissed at her."

Eric your fucking crazy, Do we even live in the same world?

"Don't you curse at me Hyde..."

Hyde cut him off... "Eric lets see, you broke up with her over a stupid ring and when she dated Casey you had a shit fit, When Red had his heart attack you stayed behind, rightfully so. Donna did also, Then you basically left her standing at the altar; when you chicken shitted out and ran. Probably a good move as I don't think the marriage would have worked. But you should have owned up to your doubts and not left her standing there. Oh, and by the way, that is when Red lost all respect for you. Donna takes you back and then you sell her engagement ring. Lets see, you go off to Africa without even consulting her. No concern to her feelings, Then you break up with her while in Africa. Oh and I know about the Canadian teacher in the same program, She called the house one time looking for you. She could not understand why you left so suddenly, and ran out on her. Then you get back from Africa and expect Donna to take up with you again, and she did. Of course you screw that up, That is when she had enough of you and left. Donna knew you were ruining her life and she had to get as far away from you as possible. I don't get it, she did everything for you, and you resent her?"

"Also what I still don't understand; is that you married the right girl. You married Jackie. Why are you still holding this grudge against Donna? Jackie has obviously made a man out of you. With out her behind you Forman; you would not be shit.

"Hyde I told you to not to talk about her, she is my wife, and after what you did to her, you should have been run out of town.

"You know Forman I can understand why Jackie has it in for me, but she is not totally blameless in that matter either."

Eric saw red, "You son of a bitch, I told you not to speak about her." Eric then shoved Hyde, who fell over a table.

Hyde got up, and muttered "You dumb ass."

Eric rushed him again. Hyde now being prepared stepped aside. Grabbed Eric by the shirt and flung him into the salad bar, which came crashing down, Eric had a mixture of lettuce, tomatoes and dressing all over his body. Eric got up and walked over to Hyde and took a swing at him, which caught Hyde below the ear. Eric was now as big and strong as Hyde, but he did not know how to really fight. Hyde feinted with his left, and when Eric went for the feint, he landed a uppercut on his jaw. Which brought Eric to his knees.

Hyde then felt two pairs of hands grab him. He turned only to be overwhelmed by a sea of blue. His arms were forced behind his back and he was handcuffed. Hyde looked over to where Eric was and could see Eric was being handcuffed also.

As Jackie and Donna stared at each other, the mood was broken by the sound of sirens and a horde of cops running into the mall.

Donna turned to Jackie. " I wonder what that is all about?"

Her reporter instincts took over and she followed the police to what she thought may be a good story.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**REPERCUSSIONS**

Donna followed the police and saw that they entered TGIF. The place she was supposed to meet Hyde. She stopped and waited to see what was going to happen. Jackie had caught up to her.

"See anything Donna?"

"Not yet, wait and we will see what happens. If it is a good story I may try and get an interview."

Donna asked a few discreet questions to the other bystanders. All she could get was that two men got into a fight. Unless one was half beat do death, a story about a fight in a bar between two men was not news.

Jackie mentioned to Donna that she was supposed to meet Eric here. A uneasy feeling started coming over Donna. That feeling was interrupted by a brightly dressed Woman about Donna's age. Carol Larkin of the local newspaper.

"Hey Donna she called, isn't this a bit below the usual story you work on? Hey Jackie what are you doing here? I did not know you reported this sort of stuff on your show."

Jackie turned to her and said, "You know your still annoying, and who put that outfit together for you? You look like a refugee from a clown camp. What are you doing here? Do they have a free feed at the trough?"

"Screw you Jackie, I heard it on my police scanner and came on by to see if there is anything worth reporting, By the way Donna, what's with this marriage I have read about."

"I am not married Carol..."

Just then the crowd cleared and Donna saw Hyde being led out in handcuffs.

Jackie muttered "About time someone arrested that ahole."

Donna tuned to Jackie, "Give it a rest ,will you?"

"Donna isn't that your husband?" Carol asked.

"Carol for the last time I am not married."

Then Jackie she saw Eric being led out in handcuffs...Jackie made a little yelp and rushed toward the cops and Eric like a little terrier. A large cop grabbed Jackie and held her till she calmed down. Carol in the meantime had walked into the restaurant and spoke to several of the people present during the altercation. Donna collected Jackie who was now blaming Hyde for what ever happened.

The crowd parted and the local reporter Carol walked straight to where Donna and Jackie were standing. "Well Donna from what I have heard from the witnesses, the two men were fighting over a woman, and I find it quite interesting that one is your boyfriend/husband and the other a former boyfriend, so were they fighting over you? Now this will make a good story I can see it now. Well known NBC reporter once known as Hot Donna has two men fighting over her in bar room brawl."

"Wait a minute you stupid twit, if they were fighting over anyone it was me." Jackie said.

Donna grabbed the brightly clad woman's arm and said, "You print one work of that crap and I will sue your ass off".

**POINT PLACE JAIL**

The cell block was dirty and dank, plus it smelled of numerous unwashed bodies. Hyde looked over to Eric sitting on what passed for a cot in his cell. Eric was rubbing his jaw, he still had the remnants of the salad bar all over him. What an asshole he thought, Hyde just could not understand what his problem was. Why couldn't he just talk this out. The only two people who had any cause for a disagreement was Jackie and himself.

A slow realization came over him. Eric basically was spoiled. He had to be the center of the universe, Jackie, who he had no doubt loved him, knew how to make feel like he was the center of her life, even though it was the other way around. That was the reason he could not let go of his dislike of Casey. In his mind, when Casey dated Donna, he took what was his. Same reason for his standing anger toward Donna. She was expected to put up with his whims and crap. Donna reenforced that idea when she kept going back to him..So when she finally left for good, it was a shock to his psyche. As for his animosity toward himself, Hyde figured Jackie definitely influenced that. Hyde a bit weary of analyzing sighed and came to a decision. There was no talking to them two.

Suddenly the quiet of the jail was broken by the sound of the metal door screeching open. In walked a cop followed by a very unhappy Red. Hyde could see a vein bulging in his surveyed the dirty jail, and thought to himself, I should just leave the both of them here, till my foot in the ass reflex calms down, but he knew Kitty would be very stood in the center of the jail with his hands on his hips, and said, "Look at my two dumb ass kids." Red then pointed at Hyde and said "I will take this one."

Eric stood up with his hands on the grimy bars. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Red replied, "You started it. So you stay." He then took Hyde by the arm and led him into the squad room.

Hyde turned to Red "Your not going to leave him there are you?

"Hyde, do you think Kitty would let me leave him there? You know I like peace and quiet, I would not like to listen to her all night. Of course I bailed him out. I just wanted to talk to the two of you separately, So I asked the cops to keep him for another two hours and release him. By the way Jackie is at her house with Kitty and her kids. I sent Donna home and told her I would call her when I knew something.. So you and I will have the house to our selves for a conversation"

**DONNA**

Donna was angry, She drove her Porsche home in a manner more suited for a road race than the staid streets of Point Place. Upon arriving at her apartment building she noticed some one in a nice shiny new red Firebird was parked in her spot. Frustration and rage was now starting to boil over. She parked her car in the visitors area and when walking past the Firebird she caved in the passenger side door with a sideways kick Screw them for parking in her spot. She angrily strode through her fake palm decorated lobby and noticed the elevator was not there. She went to the stairs and took them two at a time to the third floor. When she opened the stairway exit door and noticed a attractive woman leaning against the wall by her apartment, jotting down notes.

"Can I help you?" Donna snarled.

"Oh Ms Pinciotti,. I am from the Chicago Tribune and want to do a follow up story about your marriage."

Donna who stood all of five feet ten inches saw red and grabbed the smaller woman by he blouse and shook her. "Don't you assholes in the newspapers ever check your facts. I am not fucking married, I have never been fucking married, and at this rate I am never going to get fucking married. I am going to be in jail for homicide."

The reporter feeling her self being lifted off her feet looked at the flame haired woman with fear, she wondered if Donna was a descendant of the Norse Beserkers. She felt the grip being relaxed on her blouse.

"You get your scrawny ass out of here and tell your paper to prepare for a lawsuit."

The smaller woman scurried down the stairs, and Donna fervently hoped that the Firebird was hers. Donna let herself into the apartment. Strode to the liquor cabinet and poured her self a scotch, went into her sparsely appointed kitchen, took some ice from the freezer and returned to the living room,Donna walked over to her couch. Donna sat and took a big swallow of of her drink, and buried her head in her hands.

She seethed with rage and frustration, The reason she gave up the big money and fame was to live a quiet life in her hometown. She was considering a life with Hyde, even children. Donna realized her mini assault on the reporter was not a smart thing to do. She could see the headlines now. Crazed TV reporter assaults newspaper reporter. Donna had an idea about a expose on irresponsible reporting. She took another large sip of her scotch and realized she had better call the legal department at NBC, her actions with the reporter were liable for criminal charges. Donna reached for the phone.

**RED AND HYDE**

Red and Hyde entered the familiar confines of the Forman kitchen. Red motioned for Hyde to sit and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. "Hyde we have a problem. Kitty is beside herself over this incident with Eric. I should have stepped in years ago, but I figured you two would work it out."

Hyde started to speak, "Red I..."

Red cut him off, "Hear me out. You know Hyde if I did not know any better I would think you and Jackie are still in love. This is almost twelve years later, it should have died down, The feud between Eric and Donna is just plain stupid. I am sure if Jackie told him to get over himself the feud would be over."

"Kitty, and I love Donna and Jackie like daughters and you are a second son to us. So as I am sure you know, this is killing Kitty. The refusal of of Eric and Jackie to come anywhere near the house when you are here is killing her. Hyde I know why you stay here. It is not because you are lazy or want a free ride. I release you from your obligation. What I want you to do is to move out for the time being. This needs to be neutral ground. Now do you have a place to go?"

Hyde sat their in stunned silence, he was being kicked out. "Red, I can ask Donna or get a room, and...".

Red noticing the timbre of Hyde's voice and his hesitant way of speaking, gently said, "Steven, we are not kicking you out. Just understand this has to be a place where both you and Eric can come. This will be the only way I drive some sense into him and end this idiotic feud. Look I will give you a ride to your car and then go get the other idiot".

**RED AND ERIC**

Eric sat in his cell in stunned silence. How could his father bail Hyde out an leave him here. Ever since Hyde moved in years ago it seemed like he was the real Forman son, and he Eric, the rightful son was the interloper. Eric rued the day he brought Hyde home. Even though he hated the thought of it, He needed to call Jackie to bail him out. He hated the thought of her coming to this dank dismal smelly hole. Eric called for the jailer, who arrived wiping the remainder of his chicken salad sandwich off his mouth. Hey I want to make a phone call.

The cop looked at Eric, smirked and said "No". Turned on his heel and walked back out. Eric yelled after him "You fascist pig, I know my rights."

About two hours later the metal door to the holding area again screeched open and again Red entered, this time with two veins throbbing in his neck. Trailing him was the cop. "Okay" Red said, "Give me the other dumb ass.".

The cell door clanged open and the cop said "You can go now."

"You know I have my rights. You refused me my phone call."

Red turned to Eric "Do you ever stop talking? Can it. Before my foot finds you ass."

They rode to the Forman house in silence. Upon entering the house Red motioned to Eric to sit at the kitchen table. He then went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. "Dad where is my beer? Red looked at him and shook his head. "Eric I am going to tell you something and you are not going to interrupt."

"Look Dad I..."

"Shut up Eric now listen and listen real close. Till now I have respected your life and choices you have made. Since you have come back from Africa, I'd say you more or less manned up. You have a wonderful wife, two great children and a very good life. For the life of me I don't get the problem you two have with Hyde, and to a lesser extent Donna."

"Dad, let me tell you about..."

"Shut up Eric. You have made me do something that really bothers me. I have asked Hyde to move out. It is going to kill your mother also."

"Its about time you made him move...".

"Would you be quiet Eric The reason I asked him to move, is to make mine and Kitty's house neutral ground where the both of you can come We can talk and maybe figure something out. Now Eric before you get started on Hyde mooching off of me, He has paid rent since the first week he moved in here. Since you have been gone he has done most of the chores around here. Such as take out the trash, keep the gutters clean, and I can go down the list."

"Dad, we just can not forget how he treated Jackie. The constant burns and indifference toward her feelings."

Red sighed, "Eric as much as you think you know your wife, you don't have a clue. From what I can figure out what went on between Jackie and Hyde is not totally Hyde's fault. Only Jackie can tell you what was going to happen in that hotel room, and I suggest you don't ask. Hyde and Jackie were a couple and there are things that transpired between them that are none of your business. Even if you tried to get to the bottom of it, you would not get the truth from either one of them. You need to focus on your life with Jackie starting from the minute you two started dating. Jackie needs to let go of what ever is bothering her. Hyde has let it go, and if I had to guess he was severely hurt by what transpired. So Jackie is not the only injured one in that Eric. Why in the hell do you have a grudge against Donna? What in the hell has she done to you?"

Eric looked up," I can talk now?"

"Yes you can talk now Eric."

"Dad she left me to go to college in California, and told me that she was going to stay out there."

Red looked at the ceiling. He did not raise a dumb kid, but sometimes he wondered where the hell his common sense was. "Look Eric you two were broken up for about the 5th or 6th time. What did you expect her to do? Wait around for ever? Actually when you left her standing, basically at the altar, you more or less ended that relationship. After that you two dated or went out, or what ever you call it these days out of habit. I never understood why you did not have the guts to stand by her and both of you admit the marriage was going to be a mistake.. No one would have thought less of you, but a lot of people do now. Also that stunt you pulled in Africa. If anything she should be the one mad at you. She has moved on Eric, you and Jackie need to move on also. While we are on the subject you need to get over your anger at Casey Kelso. He is your sisters husband, and he is an excellent husband and father. And please don't tell me he dated Donna. Who cares Eric this was 13, 14 years ago."

"Eric you and Jackie have a good thing going, Your a very good husband and father, I am proud of you, but you and Jackie still have some growing up to do. Come on get in the Toyota and I will take you home."


	5. Chapter 5

**ACTIONS AND REACTIONS**

Two Weeks Later

Eric walked into his house. It was a long rough day, and he needed a beer. Jackie greeted him at the door with a kiss. He could see that she was cooking dinner. She had sweat on her forehead and her normally immaculate hair was messy. To Eric she never looked more beautiful.

"Honey, where did you stash the kids?"

"Your mother has them. She is going to keep them over night. That will give us a chance to relax and talk".

"Does this mean I can chase you naked throughout the house later?"

Jackie gave a short laugh. "We'll see and removed his hand from her ass. Come on Eric lets go to the kitchen so we can have a few beers while I cook."

Upon entering the Kitchen Eric went to the fridge and took out a Budweiser for himself and a Miller Lite for Jackie. He sat at the kitchen table with a long sigh, glad to be home. After a few minutes Jackie joined him at the table

Husband and wife sipped their beers in a comfortable silence. Jackie's voice snapped Eric out of his Erotic thought "Alright Eric, there is nothing that is going to need my attention for awhile so let me tell you what is up. Red managed to get TGIF to drop the charges, but of course we have to pay for damages. Our share is going to be $2,397.45"

Eric turned white"We don't have that kind of money lying around."

Jackie interrupted. "There is more. You also have to wash dishes for one week at minimum wage."

"That is a lot of money Jackie?"

"You guys destroyed the salad bar and the serving table. They are not cheap items. Plus the other stuff you two destroyed. Anyway Eric, I took some money from my trust fund and wrote a check to Kitty so she could give TGIF its money."

"No Jackie that money is for you. I don't want you to waste it on my stupid fight."

"Eric it is worth every penny of it. I love that you stood up to Hyde and knocked his ass over a table. That was so hot honey."

"But why working as a dish washer?"

"I think that was more for Hyde. He can easily write a check for that amount. So I think Red wanted him to suffer some. So in the interest of fairness Red figured the two of you could do a little menial labor to pay for your sins. You need to call Monday and make arrangements."

"That kind of sucks Jackie."

Jackie leaned over and kissed him. "Hey you took a good shot at him. He needed that so no complaints on my end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna entered Grooves and saw Hyde talking to a customer. She quietly creeped up on him and started kissing the back of his neck. Hyde whirled around, with a look of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Donna motioned for him to continue his conversation with the customer and pointed to his office When Donna entered his office; she realized it was a total mess. There were trade magazines lying all over the place. On the wall there several pictures of various recording artists and mixed in were pictures of the group during happier times. Donna spotted an old picture of Jackie signed with _To Steven with love_. Donna was not thrilled at spotting the picture. She resisted an urge to tear it down. Oh hell he probably did not even know it was there. Donna took a seat on a rickety chair that gave her full view of the offending picture. Donna lost the internal struggle within her and tore the picture down and shoved into her jean pocket. Five minutes later Hyde walked in "Hey Donna what brings you here so early?"

"I need a big favor Steven. Don't come home when you get off. Go to a bar or something. I received a letter from NBC and I have to think something out. I have to make a decision."

"Donna you're going to make a good girlfriend. You send your boyfriend to a bar instead of trying to drag him out."

Donna stood up and put her arms around Hyde's neck and kissed him. "Don't worry honey, I am not going anywhere with out you."

Hyde peered at Donna intently. "What's up Donna? You're not going to propose to me or something?"

Donna smiled. "You never know. Call if you get to drunk or I may join you there later."

Hyde watched her walk out, she knew he was looking, he could tell by the little extra swing in her hips.

Hyde figured he might as well go now and have a late lunch. Maybe shoot some pool, and see what Casey was up to. He found his assistant manager a young girl by the name of Tracy. Who was a smart ambitious girl. "Tracy I am leaving for the day. If you need me call Casey's bar or Donna's house. Look if the store is not to busy shut early and go home."

"Well Hyde maybe I don't want to go home. Is that a prerequisite for closing early. I just might go out and raise some hell myself."

Hyde Laughed "Do what you want Tracy, but remember to make the deposit first."

"Got you covered Hyde. Have fun."

Hyde left the store and walked a block till he found his Corvette. After Hyde started the car up he thought about Tracy. Donna on more than one occasion mentioned the very noticeable resemblance of Tracy and a young Jackie. He was not sure if that was a hint that he should get rid of her or not. Tracy was there before him and Donna started their thing. Hyde put the car in gear and took off with a slight squeak of his tires.

He pulled into the parking lot of Casey's bar. It was a dump more or less, but it was clean and the food excellent. Laurie who did most of the cooking had actually paid attention to Kitty somewhere along the line and was a very good cook. Hyde also knew that Kitty sometimes helped Laurie in the kitchen. When Hyde walked in he noticed that Casey was training a new took a seat at the bar and waited for Casey to notice him.

"Hey slugger what can I get you?"

"What's this slugger crap Casey?"

"Oh come on Hyde, you know, you and Eric's little dust up."

"Yeah Casey, that was a mess. I still am not sure what is going to come of it. I think Red is going to try and make some deal and get them to drop the charges. So how about a Labatt's and a roast beef club."

"Your right Hyde, Laurie did tell me Red did make some sort of deal, but I am not sure what it is. I think it is payment for damages and something else". Casey reached down into the cooler and handed Hyde a beer. "I'll give Laurie the order. Let me take care of this customer and I'll be back."

Hyde looked around, same old bar, nothing had changed since his stepfather Bud had worked here years ago. The main difference was that. Casey and Laurie cleaned the place up.

He sensed someone taking the stool next to his, and before he could turn he heard "Hey orphan what are you doing kicking my brothers ass?"

"Laurie, you blonde airhead, Casey let you out of your chastity belt yet?"

Laurie laughed, "Good one Hyde. So you and Eric went at It.?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand what the hell his problem is."

"Hyde we have the same problem with them. What gets me is that they are a great couple. Everyone wants to like them, but they won't let any one in their little fortress. Casey gets along fine with Jackie. Me and Eric, well you know he is my brother and while I love him I don't like him right now. The only reason my kids and their kids know each other is that my mom will pick their kids up and bring them over to my house, and sometimes brings my kids to their house. Even though Jackie hates me; she treats my kids like gold. Let me get your food, I'll talk to you in a little bit."

Hyde thought to himself, this is so different then the Laurie he knew when they were younger. He had to admit to himself that she was still a very attractive woman. Hyde was starting his second beer when Laurie brought his sandwich out. It was loaded with rare roast beef and had lots of the all important bacon. He had thick steak fries and onion rings for his sides. Now this was a sandwich for a man. Hyde ate most of the sandwich about half of the fries and onion rings. To much fried food for him on that plate, but he could see how a lot of people would love that meal. The sandwich itself was excellent.. He put his silverware and napkins on his plate and went back to his beer.

Laurie returned and sat again. "Hey I just spoke to my Dad. I told him you were here and he told me to pass this on to you. You owe TGIF $2397.45. Give the check to him, and something else about you will have to wash dishes there for a week at minimum wage. With these conditions satisfied, they will drop all charges."

Hyde scratched his head "Wash dishes?"

Laurie shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

Casey came over and handed Laurie some more lunch orders and took her seat next to Hyde. "So Hyde what is the story with you and Donna?"

Hyde looked up startled. "Why?"

"Well, if we are going to be one big happy family..".

Hyde interrupted "Casey I don't know where it is going to go. I like it the way it is. You wanna shoot some pool?".

"As long as you have the quarters Hyde."

The crowd had thinned out, Laurie got the bartender in training to restock the coolers, and sternly reminded her correct way was to take all the beer in the cooler out, put the new bottles on the bottom and the older bottles on the top.

Laurie was a pretty wild teen and young adult. By the time she married the wildness was out of her system, and she had no regrets. It was her life. People tended to forget that she was a straight A student in high school and did get accepted to a good four year college. Casey was like her, he was wild, but when it came time, he settled down into family life and was a great husband and father, plus he got along with Red real well. Red did remember when he was the star quarterback of Point Place High. Sometimes Laurie wondered if her mother had a crush on her husband. She liked Donna and Hyde together, They had a very subtle intense love for each other. She figured neither one of them knew it yet, but she saw them as life mates. Ever since Donna and Hyde became a couple, a little over a year ago, they had attended Kitty's family meals, The meals were a great success, and every one had a great time. She and Donna tried to help, but her mom chased them out of the kitchen. Ironically when Donna was a young girl she looked up to her and used to follow her round. The situation with Jackie and Eric was starting to get ridiculous Her mom and dad were not getting any younger, and they deserved to have the complete family together. Laurie wondered if she should have a talk with Eric, and maybe talk some sense into him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie finished cooking dinner and put it on the warmer. "Oh crap Eric I have to get some ice cream."

"Ice cream and beer ? That is an odd mixture."

No it is for an after dinner drink I am going to make."

Eric started to get up "No Eric relax I will get it. You have been working all day, I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

Jackie took off her apron and grabbed a light jacket. Once out in the drive way Jackie slid into her mini van; which was perfect for carrying around two kids. Jackie drove toward the mini mart about a mile away. It was raining lightly, the annoying kind, where you really don't need the wipers, but you do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Laurie walked over to Hyde "Donna is on the phone. She wants to know if you can drive."

"Yeah tell her I am fine."

"Okay she wants you to bring home a bottle of wine and a loaf of bread."

"Tell Donna I am leaving now and I will pick the stuff up."

As Hyde was walking to his car he figured he could get Donna's request at the mini mart. When he arrived there were no parking spots in front. So Hyde parked his Corvette on the right side of the building. Upon exiting his car he started to walk around the building. Just as he turned the corner he watched a man. Leap out of the shadows. And grab a woman's purse as she leaving the mini mart. When the man with the purse turned to run he ran into Hyde, who reacted violently and punched the man in the face breaking his nose. A second man came up and swung at Hyde catching him on the ear. Hyde staggered, Then he felt himself being grabbed and was rammed into the side of a van. Hyde had enough. His formally explosive temper kicked in. Hyde bent down low and punched the man in the crotch. He went down like an axed tree and Hyde then kicked him in the head. The enraged Hyde went back to the whimpering man with the broken nose; who was kneeling on the sidewalk holding his face, and punched him one more time. The thief fell over. Hyde turned his attention to the fallen woman who was sprawled on the sidewalk and helped her up He looked at her and saw her mismatched eyes.

"Steven" she said "You saved me again" and threw her arms around him. She still felt the same she still smelled the out thinking Jackie reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him Hyde started to pull away, but felt him self weaken and kissed her back.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**REPERCUSSIONS**

Against the garishly lighted background of the mini mart a couple was hugging. Hyde and Jackie broke apart. The look on Jackie's face was pure horror. She started weeping. Hyde put his hand on her shoulder to console her.

"Get off me you asshole." Jackie started shaking her head. "No, no, no, you're not an asshole, Oh God what have we done."

Jackie was on the verge of hysteria, She was shaking her head no, and weeping. "Jackie pull it together the cops are going to be here soon" Hyde whispered in her ear. "Plus we now have an audience from the store."

"Steven, I kissed you. I love Eric. I have children by Eric, Eric is my husband, I can't believe I did that". Jackie then leaned her head against Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her "Pull yourself together, Just tell the truth."

Hyde was wondering what he was going to say. The gentle rain turned into a steady downpour.

The clerk and four customers were milling around in front of the mini mart talking among themselves. One of the customers approached Hyde and asked what replied. "The two guys on the ground tried to mug the lady; to steal her purse, and car. Did any one of you call the police?"

Shortly a squad car pulled up. Then another one. Jackie had collected her self. She was not one of those weepy self pitying woman.

Hyde looked at the officers badge and read Lepke. "Officer Lepke I am Steven Hyde."

Officer Lepke interrupted "I know who you are and the lady is Mrs. Forman. I was at the mall for your last incident. "So what happened here?"

Hyde looked at the officer, noticed the rain dripping off his visor and his uniform turning a darker blue from the rain. He must be miserable he thought. Hyde related the story to the officer.

The other officer, who's name was Johnson, joined him. "Look Bill I got Mrs Formans story." He looked at Hyde, and Jackie. "Don't run off."

Hyde looked over at the other officers questioning the two assailants. Officer Lepke approached Hyde "You know those two claim you attacked them, and from the shape they are in, with your previous incidents, we are inclined to believe them. Weren't you and Mrs. Forman's husband in a fight not to long ago?"

"Officer Lepke what are you trying to say."Jackie yelled. "That the two of us jumped them just for kicks. I was attacked. Steven protected me."

"You know the way they were beat, maybe they tried to blackmail you two, and you set a trap?"

Hyde finally had enough. "You idiot, I know why you never got promoted, She was getting mugged I drove up. I did not know who she was, and I did what any man would do, I protected her."

Jackie looked over at the rain drenched clerk. "Would you please tell them what you saw."

The clerk looked at the officers, he also wondered about his not so legal residence in the United States. This was the last thing he needed. He drew a deep breath, "The woman walked in bought ice cream and a few other items. She paid and left. I saw a man knock her down." And then he pointed at Hyde. "He helped her."

Officer Johnson who was also soaked said. "Look Bill, They are the muggers, these are the victims. Stop trying to make something else out of it." He looked at Jackie and Hyde. "We have your statements, you are free to go, and if we need you, we know where to contact you."

Jackie grabbed Hyde.s arm and led him over to her Van. They both got in and she started the heater. She put her arms over the steering wheel and put her head on her arms. Hyde could tell she was weeping . "Look Jackie, this is not the end of the world."

."Steven what am I going to tell my husband?"

Hyde could see she was shaking from the cold and anger. "Jackie tell him the truth up to the kiss. Tell him you hugged me I am sure he will understand due to the circumstances."

"What if the clerk saw us?"

"Jackie, I think he has other concerns then what we did, and that is if he even saw us."

Jackie looked at Hyde intently "Why did you kiss me back?"

"Why did you kiss me Jackie?"

"Do you still have feelings for me Steven?"

Hyde looked out the window. He loved Donna..Could he love two woman at the same time?

"Do you Steven?"

He whispered "Yes, but I am in love with Donna."

"What about you Jackie? What are your feelings?"

Jackie looked into his intense blue eyes. "When you saved me; I hugged you out of thankfulness."

"Jackie, so what about the kiss?"

"You felt good Steven, it was like twelve years ago." areOkay you happy? Yes I do have feelings. How could I have hated you so long if I did not."

"Look Jackie go home, tell Eric the truth, I am going to tell Donna the truth."

"Steven, I can not tell Eric about the kiss. It would kill him."

"Jackie, he is the right man for you. Just tell him up to the kiss. Now go home and get dry."

Hyde got out of Jackie's van, looked at her, smiled at her and gave her a weak wave. before He walked to his car. Once in his car Hyde thought reflectively. _I have a big problem._

**XXXXX**

Donna was sitting on her couch watching TV when she heard the door open, and in came a very late Hyde, soaking wet with a bruise on his face. "What the hell Steven, what happened? You run into Eric again?"

"No, let me get out of the wet clothes, and please pour me a scotch."

Hyde returned from the bedroom wearing sweat pants, and one of her UCLA sweat shirts. "You know Hyde you like that shirt so much you ought to go to the school. So what happened?"

Hyde wondered if not telling the whole truth was as bad as lying. He hated to lie to her. Hyde took the drink and sat next to Donna on the couch. "Hey you said you had some news for me."

Donna looked at Hyde. Something was amiss." No Hyde you go first." She also noted he did not kiss her when he entered the house.

"Donna I drove up to the mini mart, and a lady was getting mugged, I intervened."

"Well that is a courageous thing to do, So what is the problem."

"Donna the girl I rescued was Jackie and she hugged me."

"Did you hug her back?"

"Yes".

"I think that is totally understandable due to the circumstances. Do you think that will break the ice between you two."

"I don't know Donna."

Donna went over to her bar cabinet and poured herself a scotch also. There was more to this story she thought, but to push Hyde now, She might lose him. "Come over to the table Steven."

"Well dear I spoke to the legal department at NBC. This is what they did. They convinced the Chicago Tribune to drop charges against me in regards to their reporter. Also their gossip columnist is to be suspended with out pay for three months. They will print a retraction, and with that done, we will not sue them. A call was also made to the hotel in regards to their desk clerks. The Holiday Inn assured us that they would take necessary action to make sure it would not happen again."

Hyde took a long gulp of his drink. "Donna that is wonderful. So what did you have to think about?"

Donna took a document out of her brief case and slid it over to Hyde. Hyde read it, and turned white.

**XXXXX**

Eric was frantic with worry when he Heard Jackie pull up. He rushed to the door and opened it. "My God Jackie what happened to you?"

Jackie walked in with out taking her shoes off and tracked across the kitchen. She turned to Eric "Please hold me." Eric walked over to his soaking wet wife and took her into his arms. She kissed him with a fierceness he never experienced before.

"Eric, Do you love me?"

"Yes of course, you are the center of my life. What happened?"

"I was mugged at the mini mart."

"Are you Okay? did you call the police?"

"Eric, Hyde saved me."

Eric looked at her. "What was Hyde doing there?"

"Dear the same reason I was there, to buy something."

"Eric I hugged him."

"Jackie as long as you are Okay, so what? You were thankful and gave Hyde a little hug."

"No Eric I really hugged him it was not a little hug." Jackie hated lying, she had never lied to Eric before he would never understand.

"Eric looked at his wife, what else happened?"

Jackie looked down at the floor and quietly said. "Nothing else happened."


	7. Chapter 7

**OPENING MOUTH AND INSERTING FOOT**

Hyde looked up at Donna. "Uh there are seven figures in front of the decimal point."

"Read the rest Steven."

Hyde read for on, occasionally looking up at Donna. Who was sitting there quietly no expression on her face? Upon finishing the document, Hyde slid it back across the table. "I don't know what to say Donna. What are you going to do?"

Donna rose from the table, and took their glasses and refilled them. When she returned she took the chair next to Hyde. She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "What would you do Hyde?"

Surprised at Donna's question Hyde replied. "Donna, you have an offer for eight million dollars. I would be all over it."

"You Would? Are you sure you understand the ramifications of the offer."

"Yes they want you to go to London for two years and then back to New York City."

"You do realize that the offer means good bye to Point Place?"

Hyde pondered the ramifications of Donna's reply. "Donna what would happen if you turn down the offer?"

Donna sighed, picked up the document tapped it against the table a few times "Steven if I turn the offer down; when my present contract runs out they will most likely let me go."

"But couldn't you catch on with some one else?"

"Probably, but I will never be offered a big job again. The most I could hope for is anchoring some news broadcast in a small market. You see Steven I was a rising star with NBC. They were not to happy when I decided to cut back my on air presence and stay in Point Place. The reason NBC went along with my desires is that they did not want to lose me. I guess they figured I needed a break. I was popular and better to have me in Point Place rather than working for the competition. Their ratings are sagging. They want me in a higher profile position. There is an opening in London and they want me in it."

"Donna, when do they expect an answer?"

"I have some time. So Steven what do you think?"

"Donna isn't this choice?"

Donna stood up and poured her drink over Hyde's head "Get your head out of your ass, I am going to bed, you may sleep anywhere you want except in my bedroom." With that said she walked to her bedroom and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Hyde shook his head and sprayed little droplets of scotch over the table. Screw this, he thought, what does she want from me? He looked at his watch, only 8pm, He decided to go see Red, He needed some advice and he needed it bad.

"Jackie, go dry off and let's talk."

Jackie walked into her bedroom. She looked into her mirror; her usually immaculate hair was straight and drooping over her face. For the first time in her life she could honestly say she looked like shit. Jackie undressed took her clothes to the hamper and started a hot shower for her self. Eric must never know what happened. She loved her husband; she put her fingers on her lips, remembering the kiss with Steven. It was too familiar, to good and to hot. For an instant the thought of sleeping with him ran through her mind. She pushed it out of her thoughts, but she knew a conversation with Steven was needed.

Jackie dried off and slipped into her pajamas, the ones with the feet. Eric was sitting in the kitchen. He had made some tea for them. With a nagging feeling of guilt she approached the table.

Eric could tell his wife was under a great strain. She had been crying. Very softly and gently Eric spoke. "Jackie go ahead and tell me what happened."

For the second time Jackie told her story to Eric. When she came to the end of the story Jackie paused; then spoke "I hugged him Eric." For a split second she was going to confess to the kiss. Instead she fell silent and looked at the floor. She did not want to meet Eric's eyes. Jackie knew he would see the guilt.

Eric took his wife's hands into his. "Honey, I can understand you hugging Hyde. He did do a noble thing. I need to thank him."

"Eric I just want you to know I love you. I love you so much. I don't know what I am going to do with Hyde. There is a lot of dislike I have to overcome. Lets go to bed, and hold me, I need it."

Hyde pulled up to the Forman house. All the lights were on and it was still raining hard. He got out and slipped on some wet leaves falling on his side. Christ this was not his day. He got up and rang the bell.

Kitty answered the door. And before her stood a very wet Steven with a bruise and leaves stuck to his sweat shirt. Steven what happened to you? Come in. You have some clothes in the basement go change while I make you something warm to drink. "Mrs. Forman, I think I will have a beer. I'll be back in in a minute."

As he entered the house he heard the shrieks of kids at play. He also noticed Laurie sitting in the kitchen.

"Good God Hyde what in the hell happened to you. You look like something the cat dragged in and forgot to drag out."

"I love you too Laurie. Let me change and I will tell you." As he turned to go down the stairs to the basement a couple of kids ran past him and he tripped over them, falling on his already bruised shoulder. He looked up at Laurie laughing and thought to himself God hates me.

Once down in the quiet and sanctity of the basement he relaxed. Hyde rummaged around and changed into a clean pair of jeans and an old Zeppelin shirt.

Donna lay in bed clenching her fists in frustration. She had tears in her eyes. Why he doesn't get it, she wondered. All he had to say was I love you, please stay, she would have stayed. Or he could have said I'll go with you Donna. The Irony of her situation swept over her. This was identical to what happened between Jackie and Steven. He would not commit, Donna knew he loved Jackie at the time, but he still would not commit. Donna was certain Hyde loved her. Here it is Twelve years later and he still would not commit. Donna also was certain that Hyde left something out in his story. She needed to call Jackie.

Jackie was snuggled in her husband's arms. Feeling safe again and loved again. The phone rang and Jackie broke the embrace and looked at the caller ID, It was Donna. Oh crap. She thought.

Eric mumbled. "Answer the phone."

Jackie hesitated and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Jackie it's me Donna. Can we talk?"

"Donna, Eric is asleep and I am not feeling to well, could we talk in the morning?"

"Come on Jackie it will only take a minute."

"No Donna, I am sorry I can't talk right now." She needed to know what Steven said to Donna. "I will call you tomorrow. Bye."

Donna sat there with the now dead phone in her hand. That was odd. Since when did Jackie not want to talk? They were no where near as close as they once were, but they were cordial to each other when Eric and Hyde were not around. An odd feeling was creeping up on her. She was a reporter and a good one. Donna knew when people were hiding something. Something was amiss, and she was going to find out.

Hyde climbed the familiar stairs and headed for the kitchen table where Laurie and Mrs. Forman were waiting for his return. He grabbed a chair and picked up the beer that was sat out for him. He told the story with as few details as possible. The four kids running around was distracting, but he did not mind. The noise the children created would also be distracting to Laurie and Mrs. Forman. The less they knew the better for him.

"Steven you did a very heroic thing, I am so proud of you. Maybe you all can kiss and make up now."

"Mom I don't think that is going to happen. Hyde and Jackie is a lot more complicated than that."

"Mrs. Forman, how can you stand the noise those kids make? I would be insane by now."

"What noise Steven? All I hear is happiness."

Laurie laughed. "That makes one of us." She looked at Hyde; something was amiss. Laurie liked Hyde a lot, she always had. Even when they were younger, the sparring between them was in good fun. In fact she thought about dating him at one point, but Casey came back into her life, and that was that.

"Mrs. Forman, do you know where Red is?"

"Steven he is in the den with the TV turned up. Red says he needs peace and quiet."

Hyde excused himself from the table and walked to the den. The den had wood paneled walls and a comfortable couch. Red was staring intently at the television watching Law and Order.

Red looked up "Hi Steven, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you, I need some advice."

Red and Hyde had a bond, in some ways they were closer then Eric and Red. Probably because Hyde adhered to the golden rule, keep you emotions in check.

Red looked at Hyde. "Well the only thing I can think of you asking me advice on is girl trouble. "What did Donna do? Or what did you do to Donna?"

"I'll get to that later, it is some one else."

Red's eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling what you're going to tell me so go ahead."

Hyde related the incident at the mini mart. "Hyde you did the right thing. I am proud of you so what is the problem? "

Hyde now wishing he was some place other than here. "Red the girl was Jackie."

"So, I would hope you would stand up for her, like it or not she is family to you."

"Red she hugged me."

Red looked into Hyde's the eyes. "So does this mean the feud is over?"

Hyde stuttered. "I don't know Red, there is more."

"Yeah with you and Jackie there is always more."

"She kissed me."

"And?"

"I kissed her back. Red it was not a friendship kiss, I feel like shit."

Red knew this was going to happen some day, not the mugging, but the kiss. "Who knows about it?"

Hyde was looking down at the worn rug. "No one, but me and Jackie, I don't think anyone from the mini mart saw us."

Red said softly. "Your intentions Steven?"

"It is not going to happen again. I love Donna, and Jackie is a happily married woman."

"Your intentions are honorable, but the problem with honorable intentions they usually fall victim to reality."

"Reality?"

"Yes Steven, reality. Why do you think she hated you so much, she was afraid of her other emotion toward you. Even though she is love with Eric, and I think what happened is killing her. The temptation is there."

"What in the hell have you been reading Red?"

Red laughed "Laurie gives Kitty her Cosmos and I read them also, but to put it in the words you understand. A stiff dick has no conscience. So my advice is keep your mouth shut and stay away from Jackie."

"I have been doing a good job of that for the past twelve years."

"Yeah, but things have changed so, heed my advice. So have you told Donna?"

"Shit Red, me and Donna have other problems."

"What problems could you two have?"

Hyde rubbed the back of his neck and checked Red for bulging veins, none, so all was still good. "She got an offer from NBC for a lot of money, but she has to leave the area."

Red looked at the man he thought of as a son "So what else Steven?"

"She wants input from me. I told her it was her decision, and she got pissed off."

Red looked skyward. "Oh God, I raised two dumb asses. Steven you really don't know what she is mad about?"

"Red, yeah I sort of do, but it is her decision."

Red shook his head. "Of all the responses you could have made that was the only wrong one. Come on lets go to the kitchen, I think the kids are all asleep now."

They entered the kitchen and Kitty was dancing around with joy. "Oh honey, Laurie is going to leave her children here tonight so I will have all my grand kids under one roof. I am going to make a great breakfast, with chocolate chip pancakes, and some tang."

Red looked at Laurie. "Do you have an extra room? I am going home with you."

"Sure any time dad."

"Seriously Laurie, take Hyde home with you. I think he needs a place to stay tonight."

Laurie stopped playing with her ponytail, and snapped to attention. "What did you do Hyde? Trouble in paradise?"

"Can it Laurie. I don't need your mouth tonight."

Laurie knew something was up and she was going to find out. "Ok Hyde lets go." She kissed her mom and dad good bye and told them she would be there in the morning to retrieve her children.

As soon as they walked out into the drizzly night, Laurie held out her hand and said. "Keys"

Hyde shook his head and, flipped her keys. "I am going to buy a Volkswagen next time." He muttered to himself.

Donna missed Hyde, She was almost sorry she dumped her scotch over his head. She glanced at the clock and it was after 11PM, She slipped into a robe and walked out barefoot to see where Hyde decided to crash. He was not home at all. Donna decided to curl up on the couch to await his return. Donna turned on the TV and found a really great old movie on some obscure cable channel.

The next morning she awoke on the couch. She was stiff, Donna got up looked around the house again, No Hyde, no phone call, nothing but the drone of some infomercial for the first time in a long time she felt really alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**CONFLICT AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

Donna was pissed that Hyde did not even call her. Hyde had matured; so she thought. It was like he reverted back to being eighteen again. She had envisioned the two of them sitting down and discussing her options like two mature adults. The nagging little thought of maybe he has a phobia against commitment was slowly invading her mind.

Anyway she would be dammed if she was going to call around to see where he ended up. Then her next thought was; I need to know where he spent the night and why he did not come home.

As usual Jackie woke up first. She wiggled out of her husbands embrace. Her bedroom was cheery with its big window overlooking a large field. She could hear a couple of birds who had not fled south chirping away. Normally this would make her day, but she was miserable. Jackie actually at this moment did not like herself.

Jackie took off her pajamas and chose a peasant skirt and a light sweater. Even though Eric played asleep she knew he loved to watch her dress. Normally that gave her pleasure, but today she was numb. But she knew she had to do her daily routine, which meant that she had to have coffee and breakfast ready for Eric when he was ready to go to work.

Laurie arose quietly, so she would not bother Casey, who closed the bar last night. She put on a robe, went to the bathroom. Checked her appearance, brushed her teeth did a minimal touch up. After all she did have a guest in the house and she was not going to look like a slob.

Laurie entered her large spacious kitchen. It had an island in the middle which Laurie used for every thing except what it was meant for. Laurie started coffee and put some bacon in the microwave. Casey was dead to the world, but she figured Hyde would arise unable to resist the twin tempting smells. And then she would try to get him to talk about what was going on.

Laurie was right; here came a bleary eyed Hyde walking into the kitchen. Laurie poured a cup of coffee and pointed the creamer and sugar bowl. Hyde just looked at her. "Black is fine" And took a seat.

Laurie poured herself a cup and joined him. "Okay Hyde what gives, you are a hero for rescuing Jackie, and Donna throws you out. Is there a connection?"

"Donna did not throw me out; I just left and did not back. I have been staying with her ever since my punch out with Eric. Red thought it would be a good idea if I stayed away for awhile. I guess he thought with me gone Eric would come and talk to him."

"So you moved in with Donna?"

"Yeah, she told me I could stay there, but I guess we got on each others nerves and I decided to give her space."

Laurie laughed and looked at Hyde. "You're so full of crap."

"What do you mean? So you're now an expert on me?"

"Hyde we have known each other most of our lives. To put it bluntly your Zen is a bit ragged. Breakfast?"

Hyde nodded and in a few minutes he had fried eggs over easy, bacon and Laurie took some mashed potatoes from a past meal seasoned them up and fried them and made a potato pancake. Or a poor mans knish. Laurie joined him and they ate in silence till breakfast was over.

Laurie collected the plates and took them over to the sink. She walked back to the table. "Okay Hyde time for you to be useful. Drive me back to Red's so I can get my car and collect my kids."

"Gee Laurie are you going to let me drive my own car."

"Actually no. I like driving your Corvette, by the way you can crash here for awhile, Casey doesn't mind."

"I may take you up on that Laurie. Thanks."

"Give me a minute so I can get dressed" Laurie walked to her bedroom and as quiet as she could took a shower and got dressed. Laurie selected a pair of jeans and a bright red sweater. Casey mumbled something; Laurie knew he would be asleep for several more hours. Good thing it was Saturday so she did not have to worry about the kid's school.

"About time you got ready. What did you do? Grab a quickie?"

"Shut up Hyde."

They drove off to the Forman's house in the light rain. Laurie missed a shift and laughed when she saw the expression on Hyde's face. The groan that escaped Hyde sounded almost as she inflicted physical pain on his body. They arrived to the sight of Jackie's mini van parked in back of her car. "Oh this is going to be interesting Hyde"

"Maybe for you Laurie. I really need to get going. So thanks for the bed, and I will call you later."

"Hyde, you mean you're not going to go in and talk to the girl you so courageously rescued?"

"No, she said her thanks yesterday. Look I have to go."

Laurie snatched the keys out of the ignition and ran into the house. Hyde shook his head once a bitch always a bitch he thought to himself, but a nice bitch. He sighed and walked slowly toward the house.

Kitty and Jackie looked up when Laurie entered the kitchen. "Hi Laurie, I am glad you're here. I need to talk to you and Jackie."

When Hyde walked into the kitchen; Laurie noticed Jackie's reaction. She turned white. "There is more to the story." she said under her breath.

"Laurie give me the keys please?"

"Hi Steven you aren't going to say hello to me and Jackie? Would you like some tea?

"No thanks Mrs. Forman, I really have to go. Hyde then snatched his keys off the kitchen table. "You all have a good morning and I really have to go."

Laurie noticed at no time Hyde and Jackie made eye contact. They were avoiding looking at each other. Yes there is more to this story.

As soon as Hyde left Jackie jumped up. "I have to go now."

Kitty loudly said "Sit down Jackie, and you too Laurie."

Jackie sat like she was shot. Laurie got up and leaned on the counter.

"No Laurie. No leaning on the counter; you come to this table and sit. NOW."

"Look at you two. My daughter and my daughter in law, and the two of you can't even sit at the same table. I just don't understand it. Don't you think it is about time for the two of you to get over the silly little problems you had fifteen or sixteen years ago. You are both successful women, with families. Your children play well together. You treat each others children like gold. So explain to me why you two act like a couple of dumb asses. I am sick of it. So both of you figure it out, by the way your kids are in the basement, doing what ever you did down there years ago.

Both Laurie and Jackie had horrified looks on their faces; till they realized their children were too young to do a circle.

"So Laurie, what were you doing with Steven?"

"He needed a place to say so I took him back with me and we sat around and talked." Laurie glanced over at Jackie who again had turned white.

Again Jackie was startled, why was Hyde staying at Laurie's house? He must have told Donna and she threw him out. That is why she called. Jackie felt like mouse in a trap. She needed to talk to Hyde and right away. If Hyde had told Donna and she tells Eric or even worse if Hyde had told Laurie. Jackie's heart sank. Eric would never understand.

Kitty started up again. "The next time I see the two of you; it had better be as best friends. Or I just may become unavailable for baby sitting." Kitty frowned at that thought. She actually loved watching her grandchildren.

"But, mom" Laurie said in a whiny voice, "Our husbands hate each other."

Laurie, you and Jackie are smart girls, I think if you put your minds to it they would come around. And please don't make me explain."

Jackie looked at Laurie, God she did not like that woman. She wondered if it was because they both were a lot alike. "Mrs. Forman can you keep my children for a few more hours? I need to run a couple of errands."

"Sure Jackie, and Laurie I can watch your children also; so you can go shopping with Jackie."

Jackie froze; she did not like that idea.

"That's Okay mom. I'll take mine home. I have work to do around the house and I want to make sure their homework is done." Then Laurie looked over at Jackie. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah okay Laurie, you have your people call my people and we will make a date."

Kitty picked up on the sarcasm, and shook her head. "I am not kidding. The three of us are going out for lunch Tuesday."

Donna was not having a good day at work. It was rare she had to work on a Saturday, but they needed someone to anchor the morning and afternoon news shows. Even though her duties were mostly off air; her contract stated that she had to fill in when needed. Donna was puzzled why Steven had not phoned her. It was not like him. The idea that something was amiss was a nagging thought in the back of her mind. She decided to drop in at Grooves after the 12PM broadcast and have a talk with him. It was Eerie how he just more or less dismissed her; with it is your decision. That was exactly what he did with Jackie years ago.

Jackie knew that Eric was surveying out of town. She felt so guilty, sneaking around on him, but she had to talk to Hyde. They had to be on the same page. Her life was perfect till this, how could it spiral out of control so quickly?

Jackie drove past Grooves and noticed Hyde's Corvette parked in front. She parked around the corner and walked briskly toward the entrance. She hadn't been in Grooves for years. Jackie entered and saw that the place had not changed at all. Same old Grooves. She did not see Hyde. So she walked over to the counter and a girl who looked disturbingly like her, looked up and asked if she could be of assistance.

Jackie looked at her name tag and saw that her name was Tracy. "Tracy, I would like to see Mr. Hyde."

Tracy was surprised; no one ever called him Mr. Hyde. "May I have your name so I can say who is asking for him?"

Jackie was taken back by her formality. "Just tell him Jackie is here. And would like to speak to him."

Tracy's eyes widened, so this was the legendary Jackie Burkhart. The bane of her bosses existence. "Please wait and I will see if he can receive you."

Jackie had enough of this young wanna be Jackie, She stepped around her and strode to the office and pushed the door open. Hyde looked up startled." What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Steven."

"Okay Jackie. Tracy I got this. Please close the door on the way out."

Jackie looked around and spied a picture she had given Steven years ago. Still hanging amid the clutter of posters and photos of Steven with various artists. "We need to talk Steven."

"You already said that. Do you think we really need to talk? I think we should stay away form each other."

"Steven why did you tell Donna? And did you tell Laurie? You know one of them is going to tell Eric. Do you hate me that much?"

Hyde leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Jackie I did not tell Donna. Or Laurie."

"Then why did you have to sleep at Laurie's house? And why did Donna call me last night?"

"Jackie this is none of your business, but Donna and I had a disagreement last night that has nothing to do with our situation. As to why she called you. I have no idea."

"Have you told anyone?"

Hyde thought about his answer, He knew Red would not say a word to anyone, not even to Kitty. "No Jackie I have not told anyone."

"Are you going to?"

"At some point I may tell Donna."

"What are you crazy Steven, please don't do that please. My life will be over."

Hyde looked into Jackie's mismatched eyes. Jackie looked so delicate and vulnerable, all he wanted to do is put his arms around her, hug her and make her feel safe. He knew he was in love with Donna, but why did he feel like this. What was about her that he could not get out of his soul? His whole body felt like it was charged with electricity. "Jackie, I will not say anything, as far as I am concerned it ended with a hug, but we really need to stay away from each other."

"Won't people think that is strange after what you have done for me?"

"Nah, they will all think I am being my normal ass self." Hyde stood up and walked over to the door to let Jackie out.

Jackie, just being Jackie was so grateful she did what normally came to her. She hugged Hyde. She felt his strong arms encircle her and his lips meeting hers. She moved into his embrace and started kissing him back. She wanted him right now. Her whole body was trembling with anticipation. Eric flashed through her mind, Oh God she had done it again. Jackie started pounding Hyde with her tiny fists "Let me go. Let me go."

Hyde stepped back shaking. "Jackie I am sorry, please believe me."

Jackie leaned against the door breathless. "Steven I should have never hugged you. It is just as much my fault as yours. I feel like a whore."

"You're not a whore Jackie; we both know what we need to do. None of this ever happened."

Jackie thanked him again. She needed to get out of this place; she needed to get out of his office. This was so wrong and again so hot. Jackie knew how close she came to going a lot further. "Steven take care."

Jackie then opened the door and ran through the shop and out the front door where she almost knocked Donna over. "Jackie, hey I need to talk to you."

"Later Donna I need to go, I have to pick up my kids."

"Come on Jackie." The rest of Donna's words were spoken to a rapidly departing back. What is going on she thought? Donna entered Grooves and when Tracy started her spiel, Donna just said "Shut up twerp." And barged into Hyde's office.

Hyde was standing in the back of his office; she could swear he looked guilty of something. "Steven, stop running and sit down and talk to me."

"Donna not now, please.'

"No Steven, people keep avoiding me. What is going on?"

"Donna..."

"Don't you Donna me. Sit and talk. First why was Jackie here?"

"Donna she came by to thank me for saving her last night."

"Then why did she seem upset when I ran into her in the street?"

"Donna she hates me, it took a lot of courage for her to come in here and thank me. Right then Hyde felt guilty; as hell. He hated lying, especially to Donna, but sometimes a little white lie was needed. "Look Donna I care for you deeply. Just remember that."

"Hyde didn't she thank you last night?"

"Yeah she did, she just wanted to do it again."

Donna believed Hyde, or somewhat believed Hyde. That nagging little thought of something was amiss was getting bigger. "Okay Hyde if you say so. I'll see you later."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter will be on the smutty side.**

**DESIRES**

Jackie felt Steven's arms encircle her. His lips met hers. A mixed electric shock of joy, and shame ran through her body. He was gently nibbling on her ear. She felt her self responding; her hands ran under his shirt. She felt his muscular chest. Jackie then ran her down to his waist. Oh God she thought to herself, I want him so bad. She knew she was married, but she did not care. Twelve years away from his love making, it was all back the same, but different, Steven gently laid her on the bed. He was kissing her neck, his hands fumbling at the buttons on her blouse. She ached for the once familiar touch of his hands on her breasts. He was kissing her neck, working his way down to her chest. Steven was kissing and nibbling along the top of her bra. She felt his arms reach around her and his hands expertly unsnapped her bra. He cupped her breasts in his hands. His mouth found its way to her right breast and he started to gently suck on her nipple. Then he switched to her left breast. She could not stand it. Jackie literally tore his shirt off, ripping a couple of his buttons. She pulled him back down on her. ; Rejoicing in bare skin to skin contact. Jackie felt his hardness against her. Jackie took pleasure; in knowing that she could still do that to him. Steven slid down on the bed and started kissing her stomach, His hands massaging her breasts. His hands then clutched her skirt and slid it down her legs. He ran his hands across her legs. Stopping at her inner thigh His hands were roaming her body at will, she was moaning softly. He stopped and looked at her. Jackie, take off your panties, Jackie felt her hands grasp the elastic; she pulled her legs up so she could slide them off, and tossed them in to a corner. She was now naked, vulnerable to what ever he wanted to do. Steven had taken off his clothes and lay next to her. Jackie was shaking with anticipation.

Jackie was hearing her named called. "Jackie, Jackie Jackie." Oh Shit it is Eric, She was in bed with Steven. Her life was over, Jackie instinctively drew the covers over her, and Jackie felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. She knew Eric would never hit her, what a piece of crap she was. She looked fearfully up and met Eric's eyes. "Why are you in bed Jackie? It is not like to you to nap like this. Are you feeling okay?

Jackie fearfully looked around for Steven, but did not see him. "Wake up Jackie, where are the kids?"

Jackie was now fully awake "Oh Eric. I am sorry I just was exhausted I figured I would lie down for a few minutes, but I did not expect to sleep this long."

Eric looked down at his wife. "It's okay; you had a bad experience yesterday. Are the kids at my parents?

Jackie vastly relieved, but still in shock, nodded her assent.

Eric looked at his muddy clothes that he actually sat on the bed with and figured Jackie must really be shook up. She would have normally gone off on him. "Jackie I'll go get them."

"No please Eric; stay with me. I'll call your mom and I am sure she will keep them another night." Jackie knew that she had to make love to Eric now, she had to get Steven out of her mind, plus she admitted to herself that she was quite turned on. EWWWWWW she thought to herself.

"Eric, go take a shower."

Eric shrugged. "Hey why not?" and stripped threw his clothes in the hamper and entered the spacious shower. Jackie called her mother in law and Kitty agreed to keep the children for another day. Quick as a flash Jackie stripped, this was going to be a shower Eric would never forget. Then she quietly slipped into the bathroom and entered the shower scaring Eric. "Give me the soap big boy."

Donna decided to drive over to Casey and Laurie's bar. Steven told her he wanted to talk to her, but he still needed some alone time. Donna knew that was a normal Hyde thing and let it go at that.

Donna walked in. It was the quiet time between lunch and happy hour. Laurie was the bartender, and she was sitting at the end of the bar watching television. Donna remembered growing up next door to Laurie. Laurie was not the evil bitch Eric had made her out to be. She remembered Laurie teaching her things about hair, lipstick and makeup. To bad she never had a flair for it. Which Jackie used to remind her on a daily basis?

Laurie turned when she heard Donna approach. "Hey Donna how goes it? Hyde is not here."

With a quick hand gesture, Donna put an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not looking for him, but I can use a beer if you can get off your big ass."

Laurie, laughed. "You wish you had an ass like mine." She went around the bar and got a Miller Lite for Donna. "Glass?"

"Are you nuts? I don't want to catch diphtheria." Actually Donna was a Straight from the bottle girl, and she knew that the glasses were clean.

Laurie grabbed a bottle also. "Casey will be here in five minutes so I am done. So Donna, are you here for some girl to girl talk?"

"Oh wow Laurie you now consider me a girl?"

Laurie laughed. "I did not think Hyde was sleeping with a guy, unless I read him wrong."

Laurie saw Casey come in. He was still trim and athletic and sometimes she had to chase some of the semi inebriated girls off of him, but she knew he was a good faithful husband. "Casey I am going to talk to Donna for awhile. You got it?"

"Yeah go for it."

Laurie led Donna to a booth. "Okay we can talk here. So what is with you and Hyde?"

"I don't know Laurie? We were doing fine and I tried to have a discussion with him about our future and he just shut down on me. Laurie, I received a very lucrative offer, but it requires me to leave the area."

Laurie took a sip of her beer. "So you asked Hyde; what did he think?"

"Yeah I did. He told me it was my decision. Then I poured my drink over his head."

Laurie started laughing "I wish I could have seen that." Laurie hesitated. "Donna, last night he came over to my mom's house. He had been in some sort of incident."

"Laurie I know about the incident." Donna started tapping her beer bottle on the table. "Laurie, I keep having the feeling he left something out."

"You have that feeling also Donna? You know when it comes to Jackie and Hyde there is always something left out."

Donna did not want to say the words; softly she asked. "Laurie do you think they are having an affair?

Laurie sat up straight She was actually thinking the same thing. "That would kill Eric."

Donna raised her voice. "What about me?"

"You'd handle it better.

Donna glared at Laurie. "Thanks Laurie. Do you really think so?"

"Look Donna, I know it kills you also, but no sense going off half cocked until you know something."

Donna waved to Casey for two more beers." You're right Laurie. I don't need to get my self worked up over something that may be nothing.'

"Okay let's talk about something else. Hey Laurie how did you and Casey wind up buying this bar?"

"I briefly dated him in high school. I was the cheer leader and he was the quarterback. later on I lived down the street and used to hang out in here, and one day he came in. Anyway Donna, eventually we were engaged .Casey sort of moved into my apartment and we were in here a lot. We both had good jobs and saved some money. The chic that owned it, a woman named Marla, asked us one day if we were interested in buying it."

"Both Casey and I worked here part time so we knew the business., and we were pretty friendly with Marla. She was or I should say is a real classy chic. She made us a great offer. Marla explained to us that she had an offer in Louisiana and she wanted to take it. Marla held some paper for us. The bank would not give us all the money we needed, so Marla let us pay the difference monthly. Our savings were used as backup money."

"Casey and I are good with people. My mother came here and cooked part time, and gave us simple recipes, and the rest is history. We do quite well here."

"Well Laurie that worked out quite well."

"Yeah Donna we were lucky. So how lucrative was this offer they made you?"

Donna looked down in thought, she was not used to discussing her finances in public. "Laurie, keep this to your self, eight million for five years."

Laurie spit her mouthful of beer on the table.

"Oh gross EWWW Laurie."

"Donna, and you get to keep your pants on? Good God Donna if you're asking Hyde, you must be in love with him.

"Okay Laurie, eight million or Casey?"

"You have to ask Donna? Of course I would take Casey. No Casey means No kids, so I would take Casey. Don't you tell him I said that. His ego is big enough already."

"Laurie, I just can't help but think there is something between Jackie and Hyde."

Laurie looked into Donna's eyes. "So we are back to that?"

"Come on Laurie, tell me what you think; it is killing me."

"Donna, they never really had what you would call a clean break. There were a lot of hurtful things done on both sides. Hyde with the stripper. Kelso in the hotel room,. Jackie with Fez; that was a direct slap in Hyde's face. I think there are still a lot of unresolved feelings on both sides and when Hyde rescued her; it may have set them off again. You know he was always very protective of her."

Donna fearfully asked. "Do you think they have slept together?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you. Come on Laurie; do you want me to yank on your pony tail for information?"

"Okay Donna, I have seen nothing and I have heard nothing. So what I am going say is an educated guess. I don't think they have had sex, but something happened."

Laurie looked at Donna who had a far away look in her eyes. "Look gets those images out of your head. Thinking about that is not really going to do you any good."

Donna turned red and mumbled "Yeah okay."

"Boy are you kinky, Laurie snickered."

"Come on Donna lets get drunk. Casey's mom has the kids."

Hyde felt relieved when Donna left the record store. He promised her that they would have a sit down conversation and he was sure they could would things out. With that promise made; she had left. It was unnerving kissing Jackie and having Donna walk in less than five minutes later.

It was now crystal clear in his mind what he had to do, but he needed to talk it over with Red. He trusted Red with his life, but this was one conversation he did not look forward to.

Hyde walked out front and saw Tracy, who was talking to a customer. Tracy was a good looking reliable girl. Yes he admitted to him self she did favor Jackie, but that is not why he hired her. He knew that Tracy had a bit of a crush on him, but that was not an avenue he chose to explore. "Tracy, I am taking off could you lock up please?"

"Sure, but wait a minute, I would like to talk to you."

"Sure Tracey." Hyde went around the counter and sat on the stool waiting for Tracy to finish with the customer. Hyde saw that she was finished with the customer and was headed toward him. Tracy was like Jackie in some ways, but in other ways different. Tracy was dressed in clothes Jackie would not be caught dead in. Tray was wearing a tight Aerosmith tee-shirt, worn torn jeans and her long dark hair was swept over one shoulder. The main non Jackie item was the tattoo of a rose on her ankle, but she was like Jackie in the way she was built; her hair color, edgy personality and to top it off mismatched eyes. Tracy's eyes were mismatched differently. She had blue eyes with the right eye half brown.

"What would you like to talk about Tracy?"

"Hyde your ex girlfriend and your current girlfriend are both bitches. I think you could do a lot better."

"You do Tracy? And with whom?"

Tracy stepped forward and kissed Hyde. "Me."

After a moment Hyde grabbed her arms and held her away. "Tracy, you're my friend and trusted employee. Maybe in a different time and a different place I would have those feeling for you, but I am with Donna."

Tracy looked at her boss "You know Hyde; I'd put my money on someone else."

"Tracy lock up and let's forget this ever happened."

Tracy sighed. "Okay boss what ever you want. All is forgotten." Tracy watched Hyde leave the store and shook her head and thought to her self _"Not quite over yet."_ Another trait Tracy shared with Jackie was she did not give up easily."

Hyde got into his Corvette, started it up and pulled into the light traffic. Two things bothered him. He wondered how accurate Tracy's statement was about who he really liked. Tracy was a smart girl. The other thing that bothered him was that he did not push Tracy immediately away. Hyde enjoyed that kiss. Hyde started to wonder about his relationship with Donna. Maybe his feelings were not as he thought.

Eric lay spent on the bed, that was probably the most erotic sex he ever had, it started with Jackie saying, make believe I am princess Leia, and I am you sex slave, and I will do anything you want. Just thinking about that got him excited again.

Jackie lay next to him feigning sleep. Yes she enjoyed the sex, but she felt like a fraud. It wasn't Eric she made love to. In her mind it was Steven. Jackie mentally groaned. She had big troubles.


	10. Chapter 10

**DRUNKEN GIRLS**

Hyde pulled up to Casey's bar and saw Donna's Porsche parked out front. This may not be good he thought to himself, but he was dammed if he was going to drive away. Hyde entered the tavern and walked straight to the bar. When Hyde arrived at the bar Casey pointed over to a back corner booth and laughingly said "Look"

Hyde looked in the direction Casey had pointed out and there was a very drunk Donna Pinciotti and a very drunk Laurie Kelso. Hyde turned to Casey. "What's with those two?"

"Hyde I think they are telling each other how unromantic, unfeeling, and unappreciative their respective men are."

"You know Casey; they are both talking at the same time. Are they listening to each other?"

"Who knows? They are mostly likely saying the same thing; you know how screwed up we are." Casey started laughing again. Anyway Hyde; are you going to have a drink or are you going to do the smart thing and run?"

"Give me a Labatts. I may regret this, but it is sort of funny."

Laurie drunkenly grabbed Donna's arm, and slurred out "It's your assbutt boyfriend."

Donna looked over to the bar and saw three Hyde's. "It's my Stevie she shouted out." She got up and aimed for the Hyde in the middle, and lurched over to the bar. "Stevie Stevie Stevie, I love you. Give me a kiss." Then she grabbed Hyde, and jammed her tongue down his throat.

Hyde figured he might as well kiss her back, If he didn't he may lose a vital body part. "Oh Stevie Stevie, I missed you I missed you so much."

Donna then turned to the bar and shouted out. "He's mine ladies, and let me tell you something he is so good in bed. Show them how you can lick your eyebrows."

Casey is laughing so hard that he can barely breathe. "Hyde you better grab her."

Hyde put his hand over Donna's mouth "Hey babe lets not broadcast all of this."

"But Stevie you're so good. Kiss me. Come on you make my toes curl."

Casey is now laughing so hard he has his head down on the bar. Laurie staggers up to Casey. "Oh honey your good in bed too. Let's go now. Come just turn out the lights and let's do it on the pool table like we used to."

Casey stopped laughing. "Hush Laurie come on behave."

"But Casey I am trying to be good, I just want to do it on the pool table."

"Hey Casey" One of the customers yelled. What ever you put in their drinks; put some in my wife's drink."

Casey yelled for the cook to watch the bar. "Come on Hyde lets get these two out of here." With much cajoling and the promise of even a better party they got Donna and Laurie out of the bar.

The two women fell asleep on the ride back to Casey's house. After a bit of a struggle they carried the two inert forms into the house and put them to bed. Once things had calmed down Hyde looked around the master bed room; the room was beautifully decorated. "Casey who did this?"

"Laurie, she has a knack for things like this, you know she made all the curtains, and quilts. She even hung the wallpaper and did the painting."

"Casey, I never even knew she had all this talent. The room is awesome."

"Yeah I know, most people write her off as a blonde airhead, you would be surprised at how much she is like Kitty."

.

They pulled up to the bar. "Casey my man, your on your own in there, I know you can handle it. I have to go see someone."

"Thanks buddy."

Hey, Casey, you were the one that got them drunk.

Hyde got into his Corvette and started the engine. He gripped the wheel tightly. Hyde knew what he needed to do and he was not looking forward to his conversation with Red. Hyde knew what he was going to do. The problem was that not everyone would like his decision, but it was the only one that would work.

Hyde arrived at the Forman's. He felt a little queasy; this was going to be rough. He knocked on the door. Red opened it. "Come on in Steven. What are you up to? By the way your dish washing starts Monday. Be there."

Hyde lifted up a six pack. "We need to talk Red."

Red arched an eyebrow. "Garage Steven, I think I know where this is going."

Two hours later the conversation was finished. "Steven you stay here tonight. I respect your ideas. But you must know I am disappointed in you.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

Jackie heard the phone ringing, she glanced at the clock, and it was 7:30am, who would call that early. Eric mumbled. "Answer the phone Jackie."

Jackie picked up the receiver. "Who ever this is, it better be good." She almost came to attention when she heard it was her father in laws voice.

"Jackie I need you to come over here now."

Jackie panicked "Are the kids alright?"

"There fine just get over here and leave Eric behind. He will not wake up till noon anyway."

Jackie puzzled threw on some jeans and a sweater and put her hair into a ponytail. She took a quick look in the mirror. Jackie just shook her head and scrubbed off what makeup she had left and decided to go plain .After all it was just Red she was going to see.

As she arrived at her in-laws house she noticed Hyde's Corvette. The brunette hoped that Hyde had loaned the car to Red. She was not in the mood for Steven right now. Plus she did not know how she would react to him. And the main reason. She had no makeup on.

The garage was open and Red was leaning against the work bench. "Come in Jackie and have a seat.

Jackie was puzzled "What is going on Red? This is sort of odd don't you think?"

"Just sit."

Red walked into the kitchen and returned with Hyde. Take as seat Steven and not the one next to Jackie."

Jackie inwardly groaned. The last person she wanted to see was Steven. Red must know; plus she did not want Steven to see her looking like a mess."

Red turned and closed the garage door. He looked at Jackie who was toying with her ponytail and Hyde who was leaning back in his chair. "You two know why your here?"

Jackie who was still recovering from the shock of Hyde appearing. "No."

Hyde remained silent.

"Well you two dumb asses this is foot in the ass time. You two will listen and not say a word till I am finished, or it will be right and left foot in the ass time. Why are you two idiots kissing?"

Jackie sat up wide eyed. "Hyde you bastard. You told him."

"Jackie be quiet."

"But, Red you asked a question."

"No Jackie it was a statement."

"Steven you are like a son to me. Jackie you are like a daughter to me who happens to me married to my son. Do you two have any idea of the damage you can cause by your little flirtation? Jackie I can understand your reaction after Hyde saved you, but Hyde what you did, I don't understand. I want you two to listen to me closely. I have watched you all grow up. I have seen you all date each other. In fact at times I did not know who was with whom unless I had a score card. Both of you wound up with the right person. Kitty and I could see those years ago, even when Eric and Donna were dating. And you two were dating. I also understand you two never really put finality on your relationship. The two of you really needed to sit down and talk out your relationship or what was left of It., but instead of doing that you took turns trying to see who could hurt the other one more. This has got to stop. If Kitty or Eric found out it would be a disaster. Now I know you two still have some deep unresolved feeling for each other, so I think it would be best if their was no further contact between the two of you. You both have got to stop looking in the past and wondering what if. The one thing I know is that you are both passionate people. That is one of the reasons you two need to stay apart. Jackie please go get us some more coffee, I need to speak to Hyde for a minute."

Jackie woodenly stood up, she was numb and scared. Damn Steven all he has ever done was make my life miserable she thought to her self. She noticed that the pot was empty, and wondered where Kitty was.

"Hyde you idea may hurt just as many people as it may avoid hurting people. I wish you would reconsider what you told me."

"I'll think about it Red, but in the long run; I think it is the only way."

Jackie entered the garage and noticed Hyde was gone. Which was just as well as she only made two cups of coffee. One for Red and one for herself. Jackie handed the steaming cup to Red. "Where did Steven go?"

"Steven has things to think over Jackie. I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut. Steven is going to make some major decisions. I respect what he is going to do. It is not the solution I had hoped for. Now I am over your feud with Casey and Laurie. You and your husband need to grow up Jackie. And get out of the little dream world you two live in. Let's see, you are mad at Laurie because she messed around with your boyfriend Kelso. Don't you think it is about time you got over that? You don't even see Kelso anymore. I am also positive she is not going to go after your husband. It is that related thing. Now Eric is mad at Casey because he dated Donna after he broke up with Donna. Let's see, Eric is now married to you and Donna is not interested in Eric any longer. Trust me Casey has no interest in you, so I don't think Eric has much to worry about. This coming Thanksgiving you, your husband and children will be attending. Casey, Laurie and children will be attending. Kitty deserves to have her son and daughter with their respective families at her table. You will also make nice. Casey and Laurie have no problems with you two and would be more than happy to make amends. I am finished Jackie, you can go now. You can come back and get your children later, they are still asleep."

A very perplexed Jackie left the garage and started her drive home. She could not put her finger on it, but something Red said was out of place. The longer she drove the more she realized something was off in what Red had said. She needed to talk to Steven. As soon as that thought went through her mind; a big no formed in her thoughts. That is what had gotten her in trouble in the first place.

Meanwhile Hyde was aimlessly driving through the streets of Point Place. He knew Red was not to keen on his idea. He promised Red he would reconsider. Then he wondered if he would miss Point Place.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

Hyde arrived back a Donna's apartment. She wasn't back yet. From the amount she had to drink last night; Hyde doubted he'd see her for a while. He was in love with Donna; what was going on with him and Jackie? Sitting in the garage with her and Red he could barely pay attention to Red. All he wanted to do was pick Jackie up and take her to his bed and make love to her.

Jackie returned home and made breakfast for her and Eric. The smell of coffee and frying bacon roused Eric and he walked into the kitchen. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "Hey did you go anywhere earlier?"

Crap, Jackie thought to herself. She could not tell Eric that she went to his parent's house and had a very taboo conversation with his father. "I was just restless and drove down to the lake and back. You were asleep and it was too early to get the kids. So I came home and here is breakfast." She smiled at her husband. "Eric I need a favor; pick the kids up. I need to go to the mall."

"Any particular thing you looking for honey?"

"I don't know Eric your fathers birthday is coming up and I figured today would be a good day to look around."

"Sure have fun."

Jackie went to the bedroom. Showered, carefully applied her makeup and decided on a knee length plaid skirt with a black sweater. Jackie preened in front of the mirror. She looked hot. Jackie also felt guilty. Deep down inside she knew why she dressed up. She had to see Steven. They had to get on the same page and end this. Staying away was not yet an option, but it should be by the time her and Steven worked out some ground rules.

Jackie drove to the mall. She wandered around aimlessly not really looking at the various window displays. While she was walking she was trying to rehearse in her mind what she was going to say to Steven. Obviously they had to have the same version of events; even one slip by either one would start an avalanche of questions. Jackie did not need that. Damn Steven Hyde, why did he dredge up old memories, she had successfully put him out of her mind for years. The few times she did run into him it was easy to ignore him. But Steven saving her and being in his arms again; released a dam of repressed emotions. Jackie was sure of one thing She loved her husband Eric and she did not love Steven Hyde. In fact she did not even like him. Yet she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Jackie realized that going to see Steven was a bad idea. She should just leave it alone. But she had to make sure she told herself.

Jackie walked out of the mall and to her car. Maybe he would be at Grooves. She knew that Grooves did not open till two Pm on a Sunday and mostly it was Steven who was there if he was not out of town. .She turned right onto Lake Avenue; Grooves would be on the opposite corner. In front of the store was Steven's Corvette. Jackie parked around the corner from Grooves and walked to the front door. The sign said closed, but when she tried the handle the door swung open.

Jackie looked around. The store was quiet. She walked in and closed the door behind her. _Steven must be in his office._ The office door was ajar and when she looked in she could see Steven leaning back in his chair reading the Sunday paper.

Jackie knocked and walked in. Startled Hyde jumped up. "What are you doing here Jackie? Aren't we supposed to stay away from each other?"

"Steven, we need to talk about what happened and make sure we are on the same page. I don't want anything to damage my relationship with Eric and I'm sure you don't want anything to come between you and Donna."

Hyde looked at her standing in front of him; her hair down, black pull over sweater and a plaid knee length skirt. She did not look like a married mother of two. Jackie looked more like a co-ed at one of the local colleges. Only she could look so innocent and project a smoldering sexuality. "Go home Jackie."

"Come on Steven, you at least owe me a conversation."

Hyde stood up and walked around his desk. "Jackie, I don't owe you anything. Go home." Hyde was fighting the climbing arousal he was feeling. "Just go home Jackie."

"Just give me ten minutes Steven you owe me that."

Hyde knew he had to get her out of his office and quickly. "I don't owe you crap Jackie. Just get the hell out of my office and away from me."

Jackie saw red "You son of a bitch." And slapped him across the face. The next thing she knew his arms were around her and she felt his lips crushing hers. Jackie's first instinct was to push him away. To her surprise she felt her tongue forcing his lips apart and she joined him in the kiss. He picked her up and sat her on his desk. Steven was now kissing her face, her throat Jackie ran her hands under Steven's shirt feeling his muscular back. Touching his bare skin was sending shivers up her spine. Suddenly she felt his hand cup her breast, massaging it thru her sweater. A jolt of pleasure shot though her. Jackie wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin. She leaned back out of Hyde's embrace and slid the sweater off. She had Hyde's shirt unbuttoned and when she leaned back into him the bare skin on skin contact took her breath away. Jackie was totally turned on and she could hear Steven's ragged breath. "Take me." She gasped.

An hour later they were lying back on the office couch, nude and spent. Jackie started weeping silently. Hyde reached over to comfort her. "Don't touch me you bastard."

Hyde quickly withdrew his hand. He was deeply ashamed. Even though Eric and he were estranged; Hyde still considered him a brother and he just had sex with his brother's wife. Quickly he gathered up his clothes and dressed. "Jackie, come on get dressed."

Jackie made no move to gather her garments, but stayed huddled on the couch weeping. Hyde gathered up her clothes and laid them beside her and walked outto the counter. He realized that he never did open and he really did not care. Ten minutes later Jackie walked out and looked at him with pleading eyes. She then turned without a word and left.

There was now no way he could ever stay in Point Place. He needed to totally sever his ties. If he didn't; he knew it would happen again. He knew he loved Donna and he knew that Jackie loved Eric, but there was something, maybe a flaw in their personalities; that drew them together. Hyde had no idea if he loved Jackie or not, and he did not think Jackie loved him. Whatever the attraction was; it was strong and would cause misery for all.

Hyde knew what he had to do. First person he called was WB and told him he wanted to take him up on his offer and he could leave immediately. The next call was to Donna. He knew this was going to be hard, and he already knew her answer.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Donna's reaction to his proposal was as he expected. He and Donna could have had a good life together, but deep down he suspected that when it came to her career; the career would always win. She told him that she would stay in Point Place with him and keep her job or go to New York and take the offer, but what he suggested was unacceptable.

Hyde told her that he loved her and understood, but he had to take the opportunity that was offered to him. Not surprisingly the career orientated Donna understood. Their last three days together were gentle and melancholy. Both knew that this was the end.

Hyde kept the encounter with Jackie to himself nothing would be gained by talking about it; even to Red. When he gave his Corvette to Red both men knew this may be the last time they would see each other. Both men told Kitty that she would see Steven soon.

While high in the air over the Rockies; Hyde reflected back on his life. The circle and the people who sat there; they were so close at one time. Sharing victories and defeats together all of them were now grown and had drifted apart. Even Kelso, who was his brother in law drifted away from him. Just lack of contact and Angie being mildly jealous of what their father had offered Hyde.

So now it was all gone; all of the once friends following their destined paths in life. Hyde would never forget the friendships and he would always regret the lost bond between him and Eric his brother.

**Epilogue**

Shortly after Hyde left Jackie discovered she was pregnant. After many tense months where she almost went crazy with grief and shame; her son was the spitting image of Eric. And she covertly had a DNA test to confirm that fact.

Jackie fought back her guilt and a need to confess and kept everything to herself. Telling Eric about her shame and unfaithfulness would only serve to hurt the man she loved. He did not deserve that. She loved Eric and not Steven; that she was sure of.

After three months of working on launching Grooves in Australia; Hyde decided he needed Tracy. She knew the business and she knew him. He sent for her.

Donna went on to marry the centerfielder of the New York Yankees. A couple of his team mates dated actresses which she found vapid and there was more drama with the wives and girlfriends then there was among the players.

Hyde changed his mind and did fly Red and Kitty to Sydney Australia every three years till they were too old to make the trip. All he asked was that they keep the trip to themselves. Kitty loved Hyde's three children and kept asking why all had to be a secret.

Angie and Kelso went on to have two children and Angie finally got her dream of running the companies west coast operations, her and Kelso moved to Los Angles.

Fez was totally frightened of Caroline, but she was the only woman who was not put off by his needs and actually enjoyed them.

**Twenty Two Years Later.**

Jackie walked into the garage where Eric was trying to fix a lawn mower. He did not notice her and she looked at him with love. She did not deserve a husband like Eric. He treated her like a queen and was always there for her.

Jackie chuckled at the sight of her husband he was bent over with moths flying around the halo of light that framed his head. "Honey, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Eric straightened up. "Seriously I did fix a lawn mower once, but Kelso ran over it."

"I know dear. Hans just called and he is bringing a girl home for the weekend. I think she is the reason he has not been around weekends lately." Hans was Jackie and Eric's youngest child and he was named after Hans Solo.

'Great now we will finally find out what he has been up to."

"Eric, seriously I think this girl could be the one. He is acting so differently then he normally does. They will be here tomorrow. Do you think you can get off work early?"

"For you my dear; anything." And Eric choked as a moth flew into his mouth.

**Meeting Hans Girlfriend**

Hans was definitely a product of Jackie and Eric. He was non athletic, but his Grandfather loved him anyway. He wasn't a mama's boy and Kitty did not mind not spoiling him. Eric let it slip that Hans was bringing a girl home from college to his mother and of course she found a reason for her and Red to be there

They heard the car ride over the gravel. Hans was the kind of person if he brought a girl home; he was real serious. Jackie, Eric, Red and Kitty could barely hide their excitement. A tall beautiful girl entered; she had curly hair and when she took her sunglasses off everyone noticed her striking bright blue eyes. 'Hi." She said with a thick Australian accent. "My name is Katherine Anne Barnett."

Hans piped in. I am sorry to surprise you. We are engaged." She goes to Virginia Tech and I met her at a robo-bot convention.

Everyone in the room knew exactly who she was except for Hans.

**THE END**

**A/N I started this story several years ago and at one point I took the story down and rewrote it. I think over the past several months I struggled as where to go with this story. I sort of lost my way. I did manage to write the ending I wanted albeit many chapters before I originally thought I would.**

**This is actually the second fanfiction story I attempted. I have written several more since I have started this story. Some good and some not so good. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**TL**


End file.
